


Defectos encontrados en el lado perdedor

by randomfandoms7



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Reunion Fic, Traducción, Virgin Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandoms7/pseuds/randomfandoms7
Summary: John confiesa su amor por Sherlock en un desesperado intento para evitar que salte de la azotea de San Bart. –El sentimiento es un defecto químico encontrado en el lado perdedor-. Versión Post-Reichenbach John de la autora starrysummernights, con reunión y Johnlock eventual. Slash.





	1. Por favor no me dejes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrysummernights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysummernights/gifts).
  * A translation of [Defects Found on the Losing Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/614332) by [starrysummernights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysummernights/pseuds/starrysummernights). 



John Hamish Watson había servido en Afganistán, había visto muerte y destrucción casi a diario. Sus pesadillas eran vívidas y espantosas, reflejos de su interior que reflejaban los auténticos horrores de los que John había sido testigo de primera mano durante toda su vida. Algunos recuerdos eran más intensos que otros y podían visitarle durante el día, dejando a John incapaz de funcionar, mirando a su alrededor y preguntándose cómo todo el mundo podía actuar de manera tan feliz, tan viva, mientras que él estaba atrapado en su propio infierno personal. John había visto heridas tan grotescas que por un breve período de tiempo su mente se había negado a procesar lo que estaba delante de sus ojos. Simplemente había visto tanta carne que no podía ser posible que eso hubiera sido alguna vez un ser humano. Gritos, frenéticos y descabellados, gritos que eran arrancados de las bocas de los niños mientras eran asesinados eran el ruido de fondo de las pesadillas más vívidas de John.

Nada, sin embargo, podría llegar a rivalizar con lo que estaba presenciando en esos momentos. Sabía que este recuerdo le destruiría. Esto no estaba pasando, no podía permitir que esto sucediese. _Por favor, Dios, no_.

-Soy un farsante.

-Vale, cállate Sherlock, cállate. La primera vez que nos vimos- la primera vez que nos vimos, lo supiste todo sobre mi hermana ¿verdad?

-Nadie podría ser tan listo.

-Tú sí.

Sherlock se rio. –Te investigué. Antes de conocernos investigué todo lo que pude para impresionarte. Esta es mi nota John.

-¿Nota? ¿Nota para qué?

-¿Es lo que se suele hacer no? Cuando la gente hace esto. Dejar una nota.

El pulso de John golpeaba su garganta, obstruyendo su respiración y amenazando con ahogarle. La pesadez en la boca de su estómago de un mal presentimiento era insoportable mientras se daba cuenta de todo, a pesar de que sentía que había sabido todo el tiempo—desde el primer momento en que vio a Sherlock de pie solo en la azotea—lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Sherlock…no, tú…Sherlock. No puedes dejarme." John respiró hondo, armándose de valor para lo que estaba a punto de decir y rezando para que consiguiera convencer a Sherlock de que no saltara. "Te quiero. Te quiero, increíble genio, y no puedo imaginar una vida sin ti. He estado enamorado de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi y… Yo… Quiero estar contigo, envejecer contigo. Quiero…quiero mudarme al campo y criar abejas contigo. No me importa siempre y cuando esté contigo.

Respiraba de forma entrecortada mientras que el hombre al otro lado del teléfono permanecía en silencio. –Te quiero Sherlock. Por favor…por favor no me dejes.

Hubo un sonido como de un susurro a través de la línea y John apretó el teléfono contra su oreja para poder oír lo que había dicho, pero luego, la voz de Sherlock se oyó claramente por el altavoz, plana y sin emoción, y el estómago de John se hundió.

-El sentimiento es un defecto químico encontrado en el lado perdedor. Adiós John.

Hubo un ruido en su oído mientras John contemplaba cómo Sherlock lanzaba su teléfono detrás de él.

Y John solo podía ver, paralizado por el horror, como Sherlock saltaba de la azotea del hospital de San Bart y se estrellaba contra la acera.

John se sacudió erguido en la cama, con un grito escapando de sus labios y resonando en su habitación. Tomando profundas bocanadas de aire y tratando de recuperar el control de los latidos de su corazón se agarró el pelo con las dos manos, inclinando su cara hacia arriba e intentando reprimir los sollozos que amenazaban con abrirse camino en su pecho.

¿Por qué su mente con tanta persistencia le volvía a recordar esto cada noche? Siempre había tanta sangre, demasiada sangre. En realidad no había habido tanta sangre pero había habido la suficiente para hacer que John se pusiera enfermo cada vez que lo recordaba. Tal vez eso tenía más que ver con la desolación y el shock que había sentido al ver a su mejor amigo en el mundo suicidarse delante de sus propios ojos.

-¿John? John, querido, ¿estás bien?-. La tímida voz de la señora Hudson se escuchaba a través de la puerta cerrada, amabilidad y preocupación emanando de ella.

-Bien, señora Hudson. Solo una… Estoy bien, vuelva a la cama, perdón por molestarle-. John se estremeció ante la forma irregular y exhausta en la que sonaba su voz, esperando que la señora Hudson no lo notara. Aunque sabía que lo había hecho.

-Oh, cielo, está bien-. Se detuvo indecisa y John contuvo la respiración. No quería su consuelo; no quería que le hiciese preguntas, ni que le hiciese la comida, ni que le cuidase como si fuera un niño. Todo eso era odioso, hacía que su interior se retorciese y que las lágrimas le quemaran los ojos. Odiaba sentir emociones tan abrumadoras todo el tiempo.

-¿Necesitas algo, querido?

John resistió el impulso de tirar algo contra la puerta y gritarle que lo dejara en paz. ¡¿Necesitaba algo?! Claro que necesitaba algo. Necesitaba que Sherlock siguiera vivo, necesitaba que irrumpiese en el piso como un torbellino con su abrigo de lana y ojos brillantes, encantado con el último asesinato macabro. Necesitaba a Sherlock robando su pistola, sin importar en que sitio la hubiera escondido John, y disparando a la pared cuando estaba aburrido, tocando su violín a cualquier hora de la noche. John necesitaba a Sherlock en la planta de abajo, en la cocina explotando el microondas con su último experimento, encontrando cabezas y partes del cuerpo en el congelador y oliendo humos tóxicos a todas horas de la noche. ¡Necesitaba a SHERLOCK!

-Estoy bien, señora Hudson-. Consiguió decir en un tono de voz más normal, y la oyó suspirar, luego, lentamente, bajar las escaleras y volver a su propio piso.

Mientras John volvía a acomodarse en su cama, tapándose con las mantas hasta la barbilla, siguió pensando, incapaz de apagar su mente ahora que estaba fija en Sherlock. Durante los últimos 8 meses, John había pasado una cantidad excesiva de tiempo recordando su vida con Sherlock, desenterrando dolorosos recuerdos de las veces que había alejado a Sherlock, de las veces que se había reído de él de forma amistosa, o simplemente de las veces que no había estado ahí cuando Sherlock le necesitaba. Ahora, con el suicidio de Sherlock todavía fresco en su mente, John no dejaba de preguntarse si podría haberlo evitado, si podría haber sido un mejor amigo e impedir la muerte de Sherlock.

_Ah, pero lo había intentado_ , le susurró su mente con voz engañosa. _¿Te acuerdas? Tratamos de salvarlo diciéndole como nos sentíamos, pero no fue suficiente. Había sido muy poco y demasiado tarde._ John se puso de lado y cerró los ojos con fuerza pero no podía parar las emociones que sentía a través de él.

Necesitaba haberle importado a Sherlock, que le hubiera querido lo suficiente como para no haber saltado. Necesitaba a Sherlock, aunque no hubiera sido un amor de tipo romántico, por lo menos que le hubiera querido lo suficiente como para bajar, cogerle de la mano y prometerle no volver a hacer algo tan estúpido nunca más. Habrían resuelto las cosas. Incluso con la ayuda de Mycroft, la red de mentiras de Moriarty estaba siendo descubierta, dejando la verdad donde siempre había estado. El nombre de Sherlock habría sido limpiado, habría sido un hombre libre, todavía estaría vivo. Todavía sería su insufrible, molesto genio, prendiendo fuego al piso, rondando por las escenas de los crímenes…

Soltando un suspiro, sabiendo que esta noche no dormiría más, John se levantó y cogió ropa limpia, luego su bastón y bajó las escaleras cojeando hacia la ducha. Poniendo el agua tan caliente como pudo y sin que llegase a quemar, sintiendo la necesidad de quitarse el sueño y sus pensamientos emocionales. Se frotó y frotó, negándose a pensar hasta que su esponja rozó su entrepierna y sintió… nada. Ningún deseo, ninguna urgencia de entretenerse y apretar y provocarse a sí mismo hasta que estuviera sin sentido por el placer. Nada de eso parecía importar mucho ahora. John había estado así cuando volvió invalidado de Afganistán—paralizado por el dolor y el shock. Frustrado consigo mismo por haber sido herido, por ser lo suficientemente débil como para desarrollar una cojera cuando no había ninguna razón física para que la tuviera. "No me pasa nada." Se había sentido como si estuviera en una burbuja de plástico y el mundo siguiera alegremente a su alrededor pero oculto para John, todos los colores eran apagados y ninguna de las emociones eran tangibles.

Entonces pasó Sherlock. Sherlock pasó y todo se volvió real, vibrante y divertido, y tan lleno de vida que John se había sentido como si se estuviera redescubriendo a sí mismo de nuevo, redescubriendo la vida. Había sido una maravillosa sensación embriagadora y muchas veces John se había sentido como si estuviera volando, como si estuviera viviendo una vida demasiado buena, una vida que posiblemente no podía ser para él.

Entonces pasó Sherlock.


	2. ¿Por qué no unirse de nuevo a la tierra de los vivos?

John no podía irse de la calle Baker. Era imperativo. El mero pensamiento de mudarse, de tener su propio sitio, le hacía romper en un sudor frío y mirar alrededor del piso como para asegurarse de que todas sus cosas estaban todavía en su sitio. Muchas de las cosas de Sherlock también estaban todavía en su sitio. Durante los primeros meses después de la muerte de Sherlock, John no podía entender su negativa reacción a irse del piso. Había acordado con Lestrade que probablemente sería mejor para él si se mudase, viendo como un vistazo al violín de Sherlock, colocado tristemente donde Sherlock lo había dejado por última vez y acumulando polvo, había sido suficiente para que John rompiese a sollozar. Se estremeció al pensar en su reacción la primera vez que entró en la habitación de Sherlock después de su muerte.

Aun así, pese a las advertencias hacia el estado de su salud mental, John no podía irse. Finalmente, un día mientras estaba haciendo un intento en la limpieza del piso se dio cuenta del por qué. Tenía miedo de seguir adelante. Si John dejase el piso, si consiguiese uno propio, podría olvidar a Sherlock Holmes. John había perdido a su padre cuando era un adolescente y el dolor por su muerte había sido lo peor que le había pasado en su vida hasta ese momento. Recordaba cómo estaba seguro de que nunca podría superar su muerte, de cómo el resto de su vida estaría marcado por la tristeza…excepto que no fue así. Todavía pensaba a veces en su padre, pero con recuerdos agridulces y una cierta añoranza, ecos débiles del amor que había sentido por él. Para John, imaginarse recordando vagamente a Sherlock era imposible. Parecería un insulto a su memoria. Así que permaneció firmemente en la calle Baker.

* * *

-Dime, doctor Watson, ¿cómo está la encantadora Sarah? ¿Tienes una cita con ella esta noche?

John apretó los dientes pero se negó a dar la vuelta y enfrentarse a Mycroft. Había oído a la señora Hudson abrir la puerta minutos antes, había oído las voces bajas hablando en la entrada—sin duda hablando de él—y ahora aquí estaba el hermano, el Holmes equivocado, y John solo quería que se fuera. Le recordaba a Sherlock, como si necesitara recordar más.

-Sabes que no, Mycroft.

-Dios mío-. Mycroft se sentó en el sillón opuesto al de John, el sillón de Sherlock, y acarició el mango de su paraguas. –No hay necesidad de ser irascible, doctor. Tan solo estaba preguntando cómo estaba vuestra relación-. Mostró una muy delgada sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

-Viendo como sabes muy bien que no tengo una relación con Sarah, o con cualquier otra persona, me pregunto sobre tu fuente de información. ¿Perdiendo tu toque?

Mycroft rio suavemente, cruzando las piernas y acomodándose. John se abstuvo de señalar que ese sillón no era suyo. Eso solo serviría para llamar la atención sobre sí mismo y sus emociones.

-Puedo ver que no vas a hacer de esto una visita cortés, doctor Watson…

-Si querías una visita cortés deberías haberla empezado mejor-. John contraatacó, dejando su taza vacía sobre la mesa y mirando a Mycroft fríamente.

-Todos cometemos errores, John.

Los ojos de John se alzaron para encontrarse con los de Mycroft y pudo ver la tristeza radiando de sus fríos ojos. Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, emociones rápidas, como ambos hermanos Holmes tenían, pero aun así, ahí había estado. John se sintió mejor.

Mycroft se aclaró la garganta y de repente volvió a su papel. –Estoy aquí para tratar de obligarle a salir de esta medio existencia en la que parece que está empeñado en seguir, si se puede llamar así. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si se está haciendo esto a usted mismo a propósito. No toda la culpa puede recaer sobre usted, doctor. Desde que era un niño, Sherlock siempre ha hecho esto. Una vez que se cansaba de un juguete o un experimento era siempre de alguna manera yo el que tenía que limpiar y deshacerse de ello. Si alguna vez se metía en problemas, era yo el que tenía que aparecer y salvar el día, el ejemplo de hermano mayor. Nunca fue muy bueno en el cuidado de sus…pertenencias.

-¡Yo no era una de las pertenencias de Sherlock! ¡Era su amigo!-. John sintió que la ira le inundaba el cuerpo, calmando sus nervios y permitiéndole volver a tener el control un momento. -Nunca me trató como un experimento- se preocupaba por mí y…

-Te dejó, John-. La voz de Mycroft cortó la diatriba de John y le desalentó en un segundo. –Te dejó sin pensar en cómo te sentirías, en lo que tendrías que pasar. Soy consciente de que estás trabajando de nuevo en la consulta, sin duda gracias a que la encantadora Sarah está siendo comprensiva con tu situación. Estás muy…involucrado con la consulta estos días.

La mandíbula de John se tensó y miró fijamente a Mycroft. Sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Una semana después de la muerte de Sherlock, John había llamado a Sarah y le había pedido su antiguo trabajo. Un año después, seguía trabajando allí, involucrándose en su trabajo con un fervor que no había tenido desde que fue residente. Tomaba turnos de doce horas o más si los podía conseguir, hacía turnos extra cuando los otros necesitaban vacaciones o tenían algún evento especial. Mucho trabajo dejaba a John con menos tiempo en 221B, menos tiempo para pensar, menos tiempo para obsesionarse con Sherlock, y con suerte, dejarle tan agotado que cuando se quedase dormido, no soñar.

Tengo facturas que pagar, Mycroft. No hay ninguna nueva ley en contra de un hombre que trabaja duro ¿verdad?-. John intentó permanecer frío y tranquilo, pero sentía que había fracasado miserablemente. Estaba demasiado enfadado, estando con Mycroft recordándole el suicidio de Sherlock y Moriarty.

Mycroft sonrió fríamente. -Seamos honestos el uno con el otro, John. No estás trabajando por dinero. Tienes mucho dinero, me he asegurado de eso. Papel de ejemplo de hermano mayor, recuerda. Me parecía mal dejar al…amigo de Sherlock sin estabilidad financiera. Ayudarte calmó mi conciencia.

John recordó revisar el saldo de su cuenta bancaria una semana después de la muerte de Sherlock, esperaba encontrarse la cuenta en números rojos pero se había sorprendido al descubrir que miles de libras habían sido depositadas mágicamente en su cuenta. La señora del banco se había encogido de hombros sin poder hacer nada cuando le había preguntado quién había dejado el dinero, pero él sabía quién lo había hecho. Se había marchado a casa y había llamado a Sarah ese mismo día, negándose a gastar una libra del dinero de Mycroft. Dinero manchado de sangre.

-¿Cómo volverás a tener una conciencia limpia después de que le dieras a Moriarty cada pieza de información que usó para destruir a Sherlock?-. Las palabras de John eran venenosas y Mycroft se estremeció ligeramente.

-Estoy limpiando su nombre, doctor Watson, eso es lo que me está permitiendo absolverme-. Miró a John fijamente y se levantó, elevándose sobre el hombre más bajo, sonriendo con suficiencia. –-No quiero tener que verte decaer ante mis ojos, John. Todos están preocupados por ti. Ha pasado ya todo un año desde la…muerte de Sherlock. ¿Por qué no te unes a la tierra de los vivos? ¿Tal vez le pidas una cita a Sarah para el próximo viernes por la noche? Siempre fue parcial contigo.

John se dejó caer en su sillón mientras Mycroft decía sus palabras de despedida.

-Aunque no tanto como lo fue mi hermano.

* * *

A John no le gustaba ser amenazado por nadie, especialmente por Mycroft, quien, en opinión de John, había tenido un papel importante en la muerte de Sherlock…pero podía ver que Mycroft tenía razón. John se levantaba, iba al trabajo, volvía a 221B, y así se repetía el ciclo día, tras día, tras día. No devolvía las llamadas de Lestrade, evitaba a la señora Hudson cuando era posible, y ponía tantas excusas a sus viejos amigos que al final dejaron de llamarle. Greg todavía le llamaba cada semana para preguntarle si quería ir a tomar algo, pero John siempre le rechazaba. Ahora, mirando al sillón que Mycroft acababa de desocupar, John pensó en ello.

Se había permitido una semana de luto, de llanto y depresión, de negarse a levantarse de su cama y de comer muy poco. Cuando él y la señora Hudson visitaron la tumba de Sherlock, John vertió su corazón a la fría e inmutable piedra, expresando palabras que nunca había sido capaz de decir cuando Sherlock estaba vivo, y después siguió adelante. Las emociones se habían ido, la alegría había desaparecido, la vida misma no parecía tener sentido. Su cojera había vuelto y había encontrado su bastón en el fondo de su armario, trayendo consigo una oleada de recuerdos de Sherlock que eran a la vez tanto dolorosos como hermosos.

Tal vez…erahora de pasar página. Hora de acabar con este exilio autoimpuesto, de salir al mundo- conocer gente, reír, pasar un buen rato con amigos. Tal vez eso podría llenar ese sentimiento de vacío en su alma. Sentía la idea como una traición hacia Sherlock pero John apartó eso de su mente. Sherlock estaba muerto, era hora de seguir adelante ¿verdad? Sacudiendo la cabeza, John sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, lo desbloqueó y marcó el número de Greg.

-Lestrade.

-Hola Greg, soy John. ¿Qué tal?

Hubo una pausa larga antes de… – ¿John? Dios, ¿qué tal estás? ¿Todo bien?-. La preocupación se podía palpar a través de la línea y John se estremeció, arrepintiéndose de la llamada.

-Todo bien, Greg, solo llamaba para charlar. Pensé que algún día podrías querer salir y tomar algo en The Boar's Head.

Durante unos segundos hubo un silencio absoluto al otro lado del teléfono. –Q- sí, ¡por supuesto! ¡Fantástico! ¿Te parece bien ahora? Estoy en la oficina terminando un caso, podría estar allí en 30 minutos.

John se sintió culpable al oír lo emocionado que estaba Greg por verlo, pero sospechaba que su entusiasmo por ver a John era para asegurarse de que John estaba bien y no suicida. Se estremeció al pensar en lo cerca que había estado en los últimos meses.

-Muy bien, nos vemos entonces.

* * *

-Así que… ¿cómo han ido las cosas?-. Preguntó John, agarrando su cerveza y sintiéndose agobiado en el bullicioso y ruidoso pub. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había estado en una multitud y ahora recordaba por qué. Cómo la gente podía reír y funcionar cuando John, nauseabundo, lo que quería era ponerse en pie y gritar por el dolor.

\--En realidad no muy bien-. Greg hizo una mueca y bebió gran parte de su cerveza. –Sigo con esos horribles asesinatos, las pistas se acaban, y sin información para seguir… los casos abiertos aumentan-. Sacudió la cabeza, la cual John notó que se había vuelto significativamente más gris en el último año. Estrés. –Solía decir que Sherlock valía como 50 de mis hombres, pero era mentira. Valía 100.

Cuando Greg mencionó a Sherlock el estómago de John se hundió desagradablemente. Trató de sonreír con optimismo. –Puede que las cosas salgan bien. Algo se tiene que haber pasado por alto. Ya sabes…él… siempre decía que la gente "veía pero no observaba." Estoy seguro de que hay algo, solo que no lo ves.

Greg puso los ojos en blanco. –Sí, ojalá tuviera la mitad de su inteligencia. Nadie observaba como él.

John sacudió su cabeza y bebió más de su cerveza. Cuando dejó el vaso, Greg le estaba mirando con intensidad.

-¿Qué tal estás, John?

-Bien… bien. Ahora mismo un poco agobiado con el trabajo. Ya sabes, temporada de gripe que con el tiempo pasará, gracias a Dios. Gente vomitando por todo mi despacho. Ayer tuve que llamar a la señora de la limpieza cuatro veces-. Forzó una carcajada y bebió de nuevo, negándose a reconocer que sus manos estaban temblando.

-Greg le dirigió una mirada de asco. –Maldita sea, y yo que creía que tenía días malos. Por lo menos mi despacho permanece limpio y cuidado.

John creía que la conversación seguiría adelante mientras observaba la gran televisión que mostraba un partido de rugby. Se decepcionó cuando Greg se aclaró la garganta. Sabía lo que venía.

-Es bueno volver a verte, amigo. Me estaba empezando a preocupar ¿sabes? Sabes que lo que pasó no es culpa tuya. No pasó por algo que tú hubieras hecho. Tienes que saber eso _._ No hay nada que pudieras haber hecho para evitarlo.

-No sabes eso-. John dijo en voz baja, agarrando su cerveza y mirando fijamente la tele. Aunque ya no veía el partido. Veía ojos azules penetrantes, orgullosas mejillas, unos exuberantes labios en forma de corazón, y piel pálida.

Lestrade suspiró pesadamente. –Lo que estoy diciendo es que Sherlock… Sherlock eligió su propio camino. Siempre lo hacía y maldecía a cualquiera que intentaba detenerle. Eras su mejor amigo y siempre estuviste allí. Dios, puedo imaginar la paciencia que tenías que tener para poder aguantarlo a diario. Demonios, yo apenas tenía la paciencia y no vivía con él. Tienes que dejar de culparte, John.

-Mañana tengo que levantarme pronto, Greg. Ha sido genial verte de nuevo-. Dijo John, levantándose repentinamente y dejando dinero sobre la mesa. No podía controlar el temblor de sus manos y era tremendamente consciente de los ojos de Greg fijándose en ello.

-John…Dios, lo siento. No debería haber…

-No, está bien, Greg. No pasa nada. Ya nos veremos ¿de acuerdo?-. John no huyó del pub. Usó toda su reserva para alejarse cojeando con rapidez.

* * *

John estaba escribiendo el informe clínico de un paciente en el ordenador en su despacho, afortunadamente limpio de vómito, cuando Sarah, sonriendo, llamó a su puerta abierta.

-¿Estás ocupado?-. John le devolvió la sonrisa, notando que ya no le dolía sonreír, aunque apenas era algo real. –Por supuesto que no, pasa. ¿Hay otro paciente?

-Oh, no, en realidad no-. Dijo Sarah, poniéndose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y enviándole a John una mirada que no tuvo problema en interpretar. De repente, deseó que le hubiera dicho que estaba demasiado ocupado para verla, deseó haberle dicho cualquier cosa en vez de permitirle entrar.

-Me estaba preguntando, si no estás demasiado ocupado, ¿te gustaría salir esta noche? Sé que te lo digo con poca antelación pero pensé que podríamos celebrar tu vuelta a la consulta. Estás haciendo un gran trabajo ¿sabes? Este último año ha sido asombroso. No estoy segura de que cómo lo hubiéramos pasado sin ti.

John seguía sonriendo y empezó a elaborar una excusa adecuada. -Oh, ¿vendrán los demás?

Sarah se mordió el labio y se ruborizó un poco. –Eh, no, en realidad estaba pensando solo en tú y yo. Eso es, si estás libre-. Alzó una ceja y sonrió, abierta y honestamente.

John se aclaró la garganta y miró brevemente la pantalla de su ordenador. Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. Las palabras de Mycroft sobre su "media existencia" volvieron a perseguirle. A decir verdad, la tarde con Greg había sido horrible pero seguramente una velada con Sarah sería diferente. Sherlock no le había gustado así que la probabilidad de que pasaran el tiempo hablando sobre él era reducida. ¿Qué daño haría entonces ir a cenar y a tomar algo?

-Por supuesto. ¿A qué hora?

* * *

Durante toda su cita, John se sintió absolutamente miserable. Sentía como si estuviese traicionando a Sherlock de la peor manera posible -¿y no era _eso_ un poco raro?- y no podía concentrarse en lo que Sarah estaba diciendo, aunque obviamente estaba animada. Ella seguía sonriéndole y lanzándole miradas tímidas y todo en lo que John podía pensar era en terminar la cita y volver a su piso, así podría acurrucarse y morir. Se sentía fatal, pero de alguna manera tenía que estar comportándose de forma apropiada porque Sarah no parecía sospechar que algo estuviera yendo mal en su cita. Cuando finalmente caminaron hacia el piso de Sarah, ésta cogió la mano de John, sorprendiéndole y preguntándole si quería entrar a tomar un café.

Su mente se congeló. –Sarah, um… probablemente mañana tendremos un día atareado. Me iré y me aseguraré de que duermas lo suficiente-. John intentó forzar una sonrisa que hizo que sintiera su cara horriblemente estirada y dolorida.

-Oh, bueno, bien, por supuesto. Dormir bien es muy importante para un largo día de trabajo-. Dijo rápidamente Sarah, después se mordió el labio y volvió a mirar a John. – ¿Qué tal si solo entras y no para tomar café?

-Sarah…yo… no, gracias. No puedo. Lo siento-. John se sintió tan miserable que incluso no le importaba saber que estaba siendo raro como el culo y avergonzándose a sí mismo. Fluido, Watson, muy fluido. –Aunque gracias por la oferta-. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera impedirlo e incluso élhizo una mueca al oírlas. Sarah parpadeó, sus ojos grandes observando su inquietud, luego apretó la mano que todavía sostenía.

-Está…bien, John. Sé que esta noche debe haber sido dura para ti, con lo de Sherlock…

-Debo irme, es tarde. Nos vemos mañana, Sarah-. John consiguió soltar su mano de la de Sarah y se marchó caminando por la acera, el sonido de su bastón golpeando el cemento oyéndose muy alto en la oscuridad, y si caminó un poco más rápido de lo normal era porque no pasaba nada, porque definitivamente no estaba huyendo.

-Incluso en la muerte eres un cabrón que me corta el rollo ¿verdad Sherlock?-. John se dijo a sí mismo. Si escuchaba lo suficiente, casi podría jurar que oía a Sherlock reírse.

El viento era frío a esa hora de la noche y John lo agradeció. Aclaró la confusión que había en su cabeza y le permitió reflexionar sobre cómo la noche había ido tan mal. Era por Sherlock, lo sabía. _Duh,_ su mente fue mordaz y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Aunque era más que eso, y se quejó porque sabía dónde iba a acabar todo esto, en un lugar que había logrado evitar desde la muerte de Sherlock. Él, John Hamish Watson, estaba enamorado de Sherlock "casado-con-mi-trabajo" Holmes y lo había estado desde su primer encuentro en Bart.

La primera vez que Sherlock levantó la vista y la clavó en sus ojos, John sintió que su corazón se detenía, para volver a reiniciarse de nuevo con un ritmo acelerado. Esto lo achacó más tarde a que fue sorprendido por la brillantez de Sherlock, pero incluso en su mente había sabido que esa no era la verdad. Durante su amistad, John había logrado convencerse de que no estaba enamorado de Sherlock, de que no deseaba a su compañero de piso y mejor amigo. Era perfectamente natural, después de cercanos roces con la muerte, desear echarle un polvo contra la pared a tu compañero de piso solo para demostrar que todavía estaban vivos. Probablemente era debido a la adrenalina. Si John tenía el ocasional sueño erótico con Sherlock, bueno, eso probablemente era estrés. En su cuerpo, el estrés actuaba de maneras extrañas. Ahora, John agitó la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de cómo se había engañado a sí mismo.

Habían existido pequeños detalles, contacto visual prolongado, las cercanías entre ellos que habían hecho que John se muriese por estirar el brazo, dar un paso adelante y posar sus labios sobre los de Sherlock. Pero no lo había hecho, y ahora… nunca lo haría. Ahogó un sollozo y caminó más rápido, su bastón golpeando la acera con cada paso. Era un sonido solitario que resonó en la noche.


	3. Era hora de volver a casa

Seis meses después de su desastrosa cita con Sarah, John todavía estaba paralizado. Oh, estaba mucho mejor, por lo menos por fuera. Iba regularmente con Greg al pub. No habían vuelto a hablar de Sherlock desde aquella horrible primera noche y Greg comprendió que en cuanto las manos de John empezasen a temblar, se iría. Greg aprendió rápidamente a evitar cualquier tema que provocase esa reacción. John ahora hablaba con la señora Hudson y los dos cenaban juntos al menos dos veces a la semana. Esos momentos aún eran dolorosos para John porque, a pesar de lo mucho que quería a su casera, ella seguía insistiendo en hablar de Sherlock. A pesar de todo, se vio a sí mismo riéndose con los recuerdos de la señora Hudson sobre los restos humanos más repelentes que había encontrado en la nevera, así como recuerdos sobre el entusiasmo del detective por su trabajo.

John sabía que era sano, que su reacción a la muerte de Sherlock era normal e incluso esperada. Dieciocho meses después de la muerte de un ser querido, una persona normal podría sentirse en ocasiones triste por ello, pero no debilitado. La gente podía seguir adelante, ser feliz, vivir su vida. John no se sentía capaz de hacer ninguna de esas cosas, al menos no felizmente. Lo intentaba, realmente lo intentaba, pero todavía se sentía como se había sentido al volver de Afganistán. Estaba paralizado, viviendo en un burbuja, todas sus emociones apagadas. A veces se preguntaba si su reacción habría sido diferente si no hubiese visto a Sherlock suicidándose. O, si tal vez Sherlock hubiese sido asesinado cuando hubiese estado trabajando en uno de sus casos más peligrosos, un trágico accidente. ¿Habría podido John seguir adelante y aceptar su dolor?

Todavía trabajaba largas horas en la consulta pero no volvió a salir con Sarah ni con nadie más, de hecho. Ella no volvió a pedírselo, pero todavía le sonreía y le soltaba indirectas, pero John nunca tomó lo ofrecido. No podía soportar la idea de obligarse a sí mismo a ir a otra cita y sabía que eso no era justo para ella. Sarah era una buena mujer, se merecía a un hombre mejor de lo que él podía llegar a ser en ese momento. Él no era bueno para nadie, y menos para sí mismo.

* * *

El sueño empezó otra vez. Había estado teniendo un sueño normal, común (algo sobre las Jammy Dodgers de la señora Hudson bailando claqué por la mesa en placas de Petri) cuando el sueño cambió, convirtiéndose en algo más oscuro, más familiar, haciendo que su corazón latiese fuertemente y que su estómago se encogiese. La larga distancia le hacía imposible ver con claridad la cara de John, pero su mente inmensa suplió la mirada de asombro, de incredulidad y de miedo que cruzaba por la cara del doctor mientras miraba a Sherlock, una figura solitaria en la azotea de San Bart, preparado para saltar.

-Nadie podría ser tan listo.

-Tú sí.

Sherlock tembló ante el sonido de la voz de John. En ese momento agradeció que tuviera una memoria maravillosa que hubiese grabado de forma exacta como había sonado la voz de John. Era el único sonido que había deseado oír durante los últimos 18 meses. Era delicioso, era reconfortante, era **hogar** _._

-Esta es mi nota.

-Sherlock…no, tú…Sherlock. No puedes dejarme. Te quiero. Te quiero, increíble genio, y no puedo imaginar una vida sin ti. He estado enamorado de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi y… Yo… Quiero estar contigo, envejecer contigo. Quiero…quiero mudarme al campo y criar abejas contigo. No me importa siempre y cuando esté contigo. Te quiero Sherlock. Por favor…por favor, no me dejes.

Aquellas palabras le llegaron al corazón, le robaron el aliento, hicieron que su corazón latiese con fuerza. Los sociópatas, no importaba con habilidades, se suponía que no sentían, no de esta forma tan fuerte. Sherlock no tenía tiempo para sentir. No pudo alejarse del borde y descender hasta John, no pudo coger al otro hombre en sus brazos y besarle hasta que no pudiera respirar y declararle su amor. En algún sitio, probablemente en los edificios de enfrente, había un asesino listo para matar a John si Sherlock no saltaba. Eso no iba a pasar.

-Siempre te he querido, John.- Susurró tan bajo como para asegurarse de que John no le oiría, pero sabía que tenía que decírselo antes de dejarle. Al menos tenía que decir las palabras antes de que destruyera la cosa más importante de su vida—su relación con John. John era leal. Incluso si ahora creía que Sherlock era un fraude, eventualmente cuestionaría su razonamiento y volvería a creer en él de nuevo. No, Sherlock sabía que si le veía caer, suicidarse, destruiría a John y no podría perdonarle. En ese momento, Sherlock se lamentó por su amistad perdida, por su amor perdido, destruido antes de que hubiera empezado, y luego le dijo adiós a lo más importante de su vida. Y cayó.

Sherlock despertó sobresaltado, sus ojos abriéndose al máximo, respirando una gran bocanada de frío y limpio aire. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas con lágrimas y, sus manos, cuando las alzó para limpiarse la cara, estaban temblando. Se quedó mirándolas, la forma en la que su propio cuerpo le traicionaba, pero no podía ponerlo bajo control. Obligándose a sentarse, aunque cada hueso de su cuerpo le doliera y crujiera como si fuera un anciano, Sherlock miró por la ventana. Las estrellas nadaban por encima de él y recordó como si hubiera sido en otra vida, mirando las estrellas con John.

-Hermoso ¿verdad?-. Había murmurado Sherlock, mirando hacia arriba a las estrellas que eran como diminutos diamantes sobre ellos.

-Pensé que no te importaba el sistema solar-. Había respondido John. Sherlock sonrió con suficiencia recordando la insistencia de John para que aprendiese todos los planetas. Aburrido.

-No significa que no pueda admirarlo-. Había susurrado. Se había dado cuenta de que, en muchos sentidos, las estrellas eran como John Watson para él. Sherlock podía mirarlas, admirar su belleza y luz, pero no podía acercarse más de lo que se podía acercar ahora, durmiendo en un oscuro granero en medio de la nada. John estaba a miles de kilómetros e incluso si no estuviera, incluso si Sherlock estuviera en el piso de la calle Baker, John seguiría tan inaccesible para él como las estrellas.

Echaba de menos Londres con su aire urbano, polvoriento y con sus coches pitando. Echaba de menos a Lestrade y casi a todos los de Scotland Yard, trabajar en los casos en los que no había más pistas, emocionarse más y más al ver que las posibilidades se convertían en más y más improbables. Incluso echaba de menos a Mycroft y que siempre estuviera encima de él y sus cámaras. Echaba de menos a la señora Hudson y el 221B de la calle Baker, su violín, su calavera, su ropa y sentirse él mismo. Por encima de todo, echaba de menos a _John. John_ haciendo té en la cocina y quejándose de las partes del cuerpo en la nevera. _John_ quien se quedaba dormido frente a la tele y roncaba y Sherlock le dejaba sólo para poder verle dormir. _John_ cuyo toque eléctrico y cuya presencia embriagadora, provocaba que Sherlock quisiera cosas que ni siquiera quería desear. John quien le había llamado increíble y quien le seguiría hasta los confines de la tierra. **John, John, John.**

Mirando las estrellas, a millones y millones de kilómetros de distancia, Sherlock tomó una decisión. Era hora de volver a casa.

* * *

El día comenzó como cualquier otro día lluvioso en Londres. John despertó después de afortunadamente no haber soñado y preparó el desayuno. Llegó puntualmente al trabajo y ninguno de sus pacientes expulsó fluidos corporales que requiriesen la limpieza de su despacho. Cuando John salió del trabajo esa noche todavía seguía lloviendo, pero John se sentía extrañamente…alegre. A veces, la vida le daba un buen día y John lo aceptaba, ya que raramente llegaban. Sabía que iba a pasar muy pronto y volvería a sentirse de nuevo paralizado, probablemente cuando se fuera a la cama esa noche, así que se obligó a no pensar y disfrutar simplemente de las sensaciones.

Cuando llegó al 221B, notó que todas las luces del piso estaban encendidas, aunque estaba seguro de que las había apagado antes de irse a trabajar. Puede que estuviese ganando más dinero pero aún era ahorrador y apagar las luces ayudaba a reducir la factura. Con un suspiro, intentando averiguar cómo se le podía haber olvidado una cosa tan habitual como las luces, John sacó la llave y abrió la puerta. Los deliciosos olores de comida venían del piso de la señora Hudson y John sonrió con la esperanza de que la mujer le llevara la comida de más que "sin querer" hubiera hecho. Era una excusa tan débil como adorable y una con la que John estaba empezando a contar.

John subió cojeando las escaleras, manejando torpemente un poco su bastón, y abrió la puerta del piso. Ante él había un hombre joven, alto y vestido impecablemente con pelo incontrolablemente rizado, prominentes pómulos y penetrantes ojos azules que ahora estaban fijos en él. Una sonrisa brillante cubría la cara del joven, una cara que John no había esperado volver a ver en esta vida. John jadeó, tropezó hacia delante hacia el hombre, se tambaleó, e inmediatamente después se desmayó.

* * *

-¡John! ¡Oh, cielos, John! ¡Despierta ya querido, despierta! Sherlock, ¿qué has hecho?-. Preguntó con tono acusador la voz de la señora Hudson mientras sus arrugadas manos pasaban un paño húmedo sobre la cara de John. Se oyó una risita divertida por encima de él y el estómago de John se tensó de forma agradable con el sonido.

-Nada señora Hudson, se lo aseguro. Me vio antes de desmayarse en la entrada. Su reacción _me_ sorprendió. Eso es por lo que llegó al suelo. Si hubiera sabido que se iba a desmayar lo habría cogido-. Esto último fue dicho con arrogancia y un resoplido.

John. John. John _._ **John** _._ Finalmente, después de un año y medio, había vuelto y John estaba allí, dentro del alcance de Sherlock, John estaba despatarrado de forma indigna en el suelo y estaba inconsciente, pero Sherlock se sentía como si nunca hubiera visto algo mejor. Sabía que estaba sonriendo pero no podía controlar su expresión. Se sentía mareado, exuberante, _feliz._ Una gran parte de él había estado perdida durante el último año y medio y ahora, aquí estaba, de vuelta en el 221B de la calle Baker. **Entero**.

John gimió y se estiró, intentando librarse del molesto paño que estaba mojando su pelo, y abrió sus ojos. Sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente en la figura que su corazón había estado buscando los últimos 18 meses. Ahí, de pie a pocos metros de él, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones a medida, el pelo incontrolablemente rizado, los ojos brillantes con alegría, observándole fijamente, mirando como si nunca se hubiese ido- estaba Sherlock Holmes. John se quedó tumbado en el suelo y mirando boquiabierto como el idiota que Sherlock le había llamado en más de una ocasión, y Sherlock le miraba directamente. La señora Hudson estaba diciendo algo y estaba acariciando la mano de John, sonriendo y riendo, mirando de Sherlock a John, pero John no era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo. Todo lo que importaba era Sherlock. Sherlock ¿vivo?

-¿Sherlock?- jadeó John, apartando los ojos de Sherlock y agarrando desesperadamente la mano de la anciana. – ¿Puede- puede verlo también? ¿Verdad? ¿Sherlock? ¿Está aquí de verdad?

Ambos miraron a Sherlock quien les frunció el ceño.

\--Sí, John, obviamente estoy aquí. Vivo y bien. Vamos, esta no es una conversación para tener en el suelo-. Sherlock le ofreció su mano a John y John se quedó mirándola como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera en cuanto la tocase. John parecía indeciso, inseguro, y el latido del corazón de Sherlock se redujo con terror, miedoso de que John le rechazase. Se había preocupado por eso durante meses- pero entonces, lentamente, John alzó su mano y la colocó en la de Sherlock. Él jadeó cuando el hombre más joven aferró su mano y logró ponerle en pie.

-Jesús-. Respiró John, negándose a soltar la mano de Sherlock, aunque el mismo Sherlock no había hecho ningún intento por retirar la suya y en realidad ahora estaba apretando la de John con sus dos manos.

Ahora que John estaba de pie, la realidad estaba lejos de sentirse calmada- ¿Sherlock estaba vivo de verdad?- Sherlock _no_ parecía como si nunca hubiera estado ausente, como John había creído al principio. Parecía… diferente. Había perdido peso, de manera significativa, y John frunció el ceño ante esto. El detective asesor no tenía mucho peso para perder y esto se mostraba en sus ángulos agudos y sus pómulos huecos. Incluso sus manos sobre la de John se notaban huesudas y encogidas. Sus ojos también… había algo en sus ojos que a John no le gustó. Eran del mismo tono verdiazul que habían sido siempre, pero ahora tenían una oscuridad, una dureza que John descubrió que no le gustaba en absoluto.

John quería decir algo dulce, algo suave, una de las muchas, muchas declaraciones que había querido decirle a Sherlock todos esos largos meses. Abrió su boca, pero todo lo que salió fue…

-Sherlock… _moriste-._ La voz de John salió muy aguda, débil y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando mucho. Cada músculo contrayéndose y relajándose, los dientes le castañeteaban, y su corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho.

Sherlock miró a John, preocupado por su reacción.

-John, yo…

-Te quiero-. Gritó John. -Eso es lo que quería decir. Sh-Sherlock, t-te q-quiero. Q-quería decirlo todos… todos estos m-meses pero… bueno-. Se encogió de hombros ligeramente. –Por favor ayúdame a sentarme.

Se quedó sin aliento antes de que sus rodillas se desplomasen y Sherlock cayese con él, demasiado débil para sujetar al pequeño y compacto médico del ejército. Pasaron muchos minutos antes de que John recobrarse la suficiente compostura para poder caminar hasta su sillón, y una vez allí, la señora Hudson puso una taza de té caliente en sus manos, junto con una galleta, ambos muy azucarados para calmar sus nervios.

Los ojos de John nunca se apartaron de los de Sherlock y Sherlock no solo mantuvo el contacto visual con él, sino que también mantuvo una mano firme en alguna parte de John cada vez que se movía, para que ambos se aseguraran de que, al parecer, Sherlock había vuelto de verdad.


	4. Espero que me lo cuentes todo

Sabiendo que John estaba al borde de la histeria, Sherlock consiguió no poner los ojos en blanco. Pero estuvo cerca. Odiaba tener que repetirse. –No, te expliqué todo esto, John. Simplemente fingí mi muerte para ganar a Moriarty. Tenía asesinos preparados para mataros a ti, la señora Hudson y Lestrade. Evité eso fingiendo mi propia muerte. Fue extraordinariamente inteligente por mi parte. Yo…

-¡Querrás decir que fue extraordinariamente estúpido! Sherlock, me hiciste ver tu suicidio-. Protestó John con enfado desde su sitio en su sillón. La señora Hudson, después de que le aseguraron que John estaba bien, había vuelto a bajar para seguir con su diversión de cocinar por la noche y dejar que los niños resolvieran las cosas. Había chasqueado la lengua por la gran pérdida de peso de Sherlock y estaba decidida a obligarle a comer una comida decente esa noche. John no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella, pero por ahora tenía que tratar con temas mucho más importantes. Como el hecho de que su mejor amigo, el hombre al que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, le había engañado cruelmente.

-No, John, te lo acabo de decir. ¡No morí realmente! ¡Fue un truco de magia! Solo una ilusión-. Sherlock estaba paseando por la habitación, pasándose las manos por el pelo y mirando molesto. Esta obviamente no era la manera en la que había imaginado su regreso a casa, pero a John no le importaba. Estaba enfadado.

-¡¿Cómo iba a saber eso?!- espetó John. -No estaba al tanto de que solo era un truco de magia. ¡Creí que era real, Sherlock!

-¡Por supuesto, John! ¡Eso era lo que se suponía que tenías que pensar! Tenía que tener un testigo de mi falsa muerte, alguien con el que pudiera contar. Tú eras la elección obvia-. Sherlock evitó los ojos de John cuando dijo eso, algo que John notó.

-Tú… tú me usaste. Me hiciste ver cómo te suicidabas y… y usaste mi dolor para conseguir tus propios fines- dijo John lentamente, como si fuera incapaz de creerse lo que estaba diciendo. –No tienes ni idea de por lo que he pasado este último año. Intenté...-. No. Paró ese pensamiento. No le diría eso a Sherlock. No solo era una patética historia que hacía que el interior de John se retorciera de vergüenza si no que ahora solo serviría para resaltar el idiota que había hecho John.

Sherlock hizo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano, moviéndose por la habitación. -Era necesario John, tienes que verlo. Tu dolor no solo salvó tu vida sino también la de la señora Hudson y la de Lestrade. Me permitió viajar por el mundo desmantelando la red de Moriarty hilo por hilo. Y poder volver a casa… a ti- se giró y miró a John, sus ojos llenos de emoción. John tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus manos apretadas sobre su bastón.

Sherlock observó el objeto con desagrado. ¿Por qué lo estaba usando John otra vez? Sintió una punzada de auténtica culpa cuando se dio cuenta de que John podría haber empezado a usarlo de nuevo a raíz de su muerte. Supuso que desde que había sido parte de la razón por la que la cojera psicosomática de John se había curado, era natural que si John había creído que estaba muerto—obligado a ver su suicidio—la cojera volviera. Esto no gustó a Sherlock.

-¿Tienes idea de por lo que he pasado este año? ¿La tienes, Sherlock? Porque ha sido un infierno.

Sherlock pensó en su tiempo sin John y se estremeció. -Tengo alguna idea, sí.

John levantó la cabeza para mirar a Sherlock, sus ojos buscando, fijándose de nuevo en el aspecto famélico de Sherlock y en sus ojos… sus ojos que parecían tan angustiados. Tragó saliva, su enfado desapareciendo un poco.

-Tal vez la tienes.

Sus ojos se encontraron y mantuvieron la mirada. Sherlock se balanceó hacia John pero mantuvo sus pies firmemente donde estaba. Se había permitido creer que John estaría tan feliz, tan aliviado de que Sherlock no estuviese muerto que John olvidaría cómo se había ido Sherlock. Olvidaría que Sherlock, en todos los sentidos, se había suicidado enfrente de John hace 18 meses. Su corazón se hundió cuando se dio cuenta de que pensar eso había sido una tontería. Sí, obviamente John estaba feliz porque hubiera vuelto, y sí, definitivamente había alivio. Pero ahora John estaba enfadado, estaba recordando. Sherlock sintió que el pánico se abría camino en su pecho. ¿Y si John no quería que estuviera por ahí? ¿Y si John se mudaba? ¿Y si, ahora que sabía la verdad, John se daba cuenta de que ya no amaba a Sherlock? ¿Y si ya lo había superado? Eran preguntas que Sherlock había estado intentando reprimir durante meses, 18 para ser precisos, y descubrió que ahora, frente a John, esas preguntas iban a ser respondidas. Solo esperaba que le gustasen las respuestas que John le diera.

-¡Yuhu, chicos! ¡Venid a ayudarme a llevar todo esto!-. La alegre voz de la señora Hudson rompió el momento y John miró hacia otro lado, poniéndose en pie de forma bastante temblorosa y usando su bastón para cojear hacia la parte superior de las escaleras. La señora Hudson ya estaba casi arriba, sus brazos cargados con tanta comida que Sherlock se encontró sonriendo.

-Señora Hudson, no puede esperar que me coma todo eso esta noche.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa alegre. -No, querido, por supuesto que no. Pero esta noche espero verte comer bastante, Sherlock Holmes. Estás demasiado delgado, amor-. Dijo severamente y Sherlock observó como John le ayudaba a poner los platos en la mesa y a organizar la comida.

El primer bocado fue el paraíso y Sherlock consiguió bastante dignidad para no permitir que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco y gemir de puro placer. Estaba eternamente agradecido de que tuviera control sobre su transporte. John y la señora Hudson le estaban observando, cosa que era bastante molesta. Consiguió comer una asombrosa cantidad de comida, lo que le desagradó, pero parecía que su cuerpo había pasado hambre el tiempo suficiente y le negó permitir que parase. Finalmente, fue John quien intervino y preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que comió. Sherlock movió un tenedor de pastel de carne y riñones.

-Por lo menos hace una semana, tal vez algo más. ¿Por qué?-. Obviamente su despreocupación no funcionó, ya que John le miró con horror y la señora Hudson chasqueó la lengua y le miró con desaprobación. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

-No era como si estuviera en un hotel de cuatro estrellas con servicio de habitaciones-. Metió de nuevo con gusto la cuchara en las patatas.

Al final John hizo que Sherlock parase de comer, algo que ninguno de los dos pensó que John haría nunca, pero lo hizo puramente por razones médicas.

-Si de verdad no has comido nada en ese periodo de tiempo, si sigues comiendo solo vas a conseguir ponerte enfermo y devolver todo. Necesitas parar mientras puedas y mantener esas calorías como mejor puedas. Venga, date una ducha y haré tu cama.

-Dormir de nuevo en mi vieja cama-. Sherlock tenía una mirada embelesada en su rostro. –Eso, mi querido doctor, es el cielo en la tierra. No tienes ni idea de algunos sitios en los que he dormido en este pasado año y medio.

-Espero que me lo cuentes, Sherlock. Espero que me lo cuentes todo-. Dijo John en voz baja, escrutando con intensidad la cara de Sherlock. Sherlock se dio cuenta de que su conversación no había terminado, solo se había aplazado, pero por lo menos John no había salido del piso hecho una furia, negándose a hablar con él. Tal vez todo saldría bien.


	5. No eres un monstruo

Cuando John despertó a la mañana siguiente estaba confuso. Acababa de tener la mejor noche de descanso que podía recordar. Su cabeza se sentía mal y su corazón saltaba en su pecho con… ¿felicidad? ¿Propósito? ¿Esperanza? Se dio la vuelta y sonrió al techo, y ¿eso no era raro? Entonces, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior se le vinieron encima como un jarro de agua fría. Jadeó y arrojó atrás las mantas, corriendo a toda velocidad desde su habitación y volando escaleras abajo. Patinó en la puerta y paró, mirando a Sherlock quien estaba sentado en su sillón habitual, su violín colocado bajo su mentón y el arco levantado como si fuera a tocar una nota. Levantó una ceja al ver a John y dejó que su mirada vagase por el pecho desnudo de John, sus ojos deteniéndose en la cicatriz francamente horrible de su hombro izquierdo, luego más abajo, fijándose en los pantalones del pijama de algodón y sus pies descalzos.

-Todavía estás aquí-. Dijo John estúpidamente, todavía mirando, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado.

La cara de Sherlock se dividió en una amplia sonrisa y bajó su violín. –Obviamente.

-Buenos días, John.

John literalmente pegó un salto al oír la voz calmada de Mycroft que estaba sentado en el sillón habitual de John, directamente enfrente de Sherlock. ¿Cómo no le había visto? De repente, John fue muy consciente de su falta de ropa, de su cicatriz expuesta de modo espeluznante, de ser deducido por dos de los hombres más inteligentes de Inglaterra. No estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo como para aparentar una salida calmada. En su lugar, se dio la vuelta elegantemente, con las mejillas y las orejas ardiendo, y corrió escaleras arriba. Fue solo cuando estuvo de vuelta en su habitación, buscando ropa limpia para ponerse, que sus ojos se posaron en su bastón y se dio cuenta de que había corrido escaleras abajo y arriba sin el. John sonrió tan ampliamente que sintió que su cara podría partirse en dos.

* * *

-Bueno, querido hermano, parece que nos has tomado el pelo a todos-. Dijo Mycroft secamente, estudiando el mango de su paraguas y negándose a enfrentar la mirada de Sherlock. Sherlock encontró esto exquisito y no pudo quitar la sonrisa de suficiencia de su cara.

-Te molesta que te haya engañado a ti-. Dijo, riéndose y observando la tonalidad rosa que apareció en las mejillas de Mycroft.

-Me molesta que me hicieras creer que estabas muerto durante el año y medio pasado-. Contestó Mycroft con suavidad, como si expresar en voz alta esa emoción fuera vergonzoso.

Sherlock resopló. –Tu orgullo era lo único que estaba herido. Todos sabemos que en realidad no te importo. Estoy sorprendido de que nunca oyeses sobre mí. Estaba desmantelando una extensa red criminal a través de Europa. ¿Perdiendo tu toque? Tal vez es por demasiada tarta. Tu dieta parece haber sufrido en mi ausencia.

Mycroft miró a su hermano con astucia, notando sus mejillas demacradas, las oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos, la manera en que sus manos estaban temblando tan ligeramente. La vista hizo que una mala sensación se asentara en su estómago. Conocía el juego de Sherlock: distracción, hacer que Mycroft se enfadase tanto que saliera hecho una furia del piso y que no notase los signos delatadores en su hermano. Mycroft era demasiado listo para que ese truco funcionase ahora.

Pero estaba feliz de tener a su hermano pequeño de vuelta, encantado, estupefacto. Sí, le molestaba que Sherlock hubiera sido más listo que él, pero eso tal vez era porque él era el hermano mayor y los hermanos pequeños siempre eran un dolor. Mycroft estudió el resto de la figura demasiado delgada de Sherlock y lanzó un suspiro. Podía darle a su hermano este día, un día. Le sonrió insípidamente.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Sherlock.

* * *

Cuando John volvió a bajar, encontró a Sherlock sentado a la mesa, con una sonrojada señora Hudson preocupándose por él y quien había traído tanta comida que parecía como si estuviera planeando alimentar a un pequeño ejército. Mycroft estaba de pie a un lado, apoyándose en su paraguas y estudiando a su hermano. Cuando John apareció, el también empezó a observar a Sherlock. Ahí estaba esa oscuridad en sus ojos, incluso sonriendo, que John encontraba inquietante. Era tan diferente de cómo se veía Sherlock antes de marcharse. No podía evitar preguntarse qué había pasado ¿qué había puesto esa mirada en sus ojos?

-Tenemos que alimentarte, Sherlock-. Estaba diciendo afectuosamente la señora Hudson, echando copiosas cantidades de huevos en el plato de Sherlock junto con unas pocas salchichas gordas y pedazos de tostada. – ¿De qué te alimentabas? Estás más delgado que nunca.

John notó que los ojos de Sherlock se posaban sobre Mycroft antes de volver a la señora Hudson sonriendo suavemente. –No quiero ganar mucho peso, señora Hudson. No quiero acabar pareciéndome a Mycroft.

Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco. –Si tanto infantilismo va a seguir, me iré. Espera oír de mí muy, muy pronto. Querido hermano, muy feliz de que estés de nuevo en el mundo de los vivos. John.

Mycroft pareció darle una mirada significativa pero John estaba demasiado preocupado mirando felizmente la visión de Sherlock comiendo a regañadientes un desayuno apropiado, una vista que creía que nunca volver a ver.

* * *

-Sherlock… tenemos que hablar.

Sherlock abrió los ojos desde donde estaba inclinado en el sofá, su apreciada calavera balanceándose en su pecho, un peso confortante sobre su corazón. John estaba de pie junto al sofá, mirándole, y Sherlock dedicó un momento a simplemente mirarle, vestido con un tonto jersey a rayas y unos vaqueros. Había más canas en sus sienes de las que había habido cuando se fue, y más arrugas, pero todavía era atractivo, cada centímetro del médico del ejército. Todavía John. Dichosos los ojos que le veían.

-¿Sobre qué? Te expliqué todo anoche, John-. Sherlock comenzó a cerrar los ojos de nuevo pero John se sentó junto a él, haciendo hueco para su trasero. Sherlock le miró con sorpresa.

-No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a ti, necesitamos hablar sobre ti.

El corazón de Sherlock palpitó horriblemente y creyó por un espeluznante minuto que John lo sabía, pero entonces…

-Has cambiado. Sí, has perdido mucho peso, pero hay algo más, algo que no me estás contando. Está en tus ojos, está ahí ahora mismo. Pareces… atormentado. Fui un soldado, he visto esa mirada antes-. John se aclaró la garganta y miró a Sherlock, directamente a los ojos y el corazón de Sherlock empezó a latir el doble. –No te obligaré a decírmelo y obviamente no soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para deducirlo… pero te pido, como amigo, que me lo cuentes. Quiero ayudarte.

Los segundos pasaban mientras los dos se miraban a los ojos. Finalmente Sherlock parpadeó y apartó la mirada, cogiendo la calavera y retorciéndose hasta que fue capaz de levantarse del sofá. Caminó para dejar la calavera sobre la repisa de la chimenea—le había sorprendido mucho que todas sus cosas estuvieran exactamente en el mismo sitio donde él las había dejado hace más de un año—y permaneció de espaldas a John.

¿Debería contárselo? ¿Podría contárselo? ¿Cómo reaccionaría John? Era casi imposible saber cómo actuaría John. Sherlock haría una perfecta lógica deducción sobre cómo John actuaría frente a un estímulo y entonces John iría y actuaría exactamente de manera opuesta. Era suficiente para volverle loco. Ahora, era suficiente para destrozarle porque… quería decírselo a John. No quería ocultarle secretos tan horribles pero… ¿sería John capaz de aceptarle? ¿O le daría la espalda asqueado?

-He matado a gente, John. No eran buenas personas, eran responsables de acabar con la vida de muchos otros y habrían continuado matando si no les hubiera parado-. Dijo repentinamente Sherlock, dándose la vuelta para mirar a John que todavía estaba sentado en el sofá. Tenía que ver su cara y observar cada reacción.

John no parecía muy sorprendido. –Y esas personas… ¿eran parte de la red de Moriarty?

-Sí-. Sherlock contuvo el aliento y esperó. Ahora John le rechazaría, podía darle la espalda asqueado y asustado. Era un asesino.

-De acuerdo. Bueno, entonces, menos basura en el mundo-. John le dirigió una sonrisa a Sherlock, cuya boca se había abierto en completa sorpresa. John sonrió ante su expresión, suavizando sus ojos mientras le miraba. – ¿Esperabas que eso me conmocionase? Puede que sea un idiota, como tan a menudo me llamas, pero eso ya me lo figuré anoche. Si de verdad ibas a acabar con la red de Moriarty, era obvio que matarías.

Se levantó y caminó hacia donde Sherlock estaba todavía inmóvil, mirando a John con incredulidad.

-Fui un soldado ¿te acuerdas? Yo también he matado a gente, probablemente por razones menos nobles que las tuyas-. Cogió suavemente una de las manos de Sherlock. Los ojos de Sherlock descendieron para mirar esto. –Lo que odio es que tú tuvieras que matar. Odio que estuvieras en esa situación y te vieras obligado a actuar de esa forma.

Sherlock tragó saliva ruidosamente y abrió la boca, pero no salieron palabras. Cogió una bocanada de aire tembloroso y cuadró sus hombros pero mantuvo su cabeza agachada mirando sus manos entrelazadas. –Disfruté matando a algunos de ellos-. Confesó en voz baja.

El corazón de John dio una sacudida y apretó la mano de Sherlock.

-Me sentí **bien** matándolos, sabiendo que no podrían ser capaces de matar a otros, que te estaba protegiendo a ti, a Lestrade y a la señora Hudson, pero… odiaba sentirme de esa manera. Sentirme feliz al tomar una vida. Empecé a pensar que tal vez me estaba convirtiendo en uno de ellos… un monstruo sin corazón.

John recordó, como si fuera otra vida, a Sherlock declarando que él no tenía un corazón y Moriarty respondiendo que –los dos sabemos que eso no es verdad-. Parecía que, después de todo, Sherlock había descubierto su corazón.

-Mírame-. Mandó John, trayendo sus manos unidas hacia su pecho y sujetándolas ahí. Lentamente, los ojos de Sherlock siguiendo el camino de sus manos, luego, despacio se alzaron para encontrar los ojos de John. El corazón de John se rompió. Había tanto dolor reflejado en los ojos de Sherlock, tanta duda, miedo de que fuera un monstruo, que tal vez algo dentro de él estuviera irreparablemente dañado.

-Tú no eres un monstruo-. Dijo John, su voz fuerte y segura. –Te viste obligado a hacer cosas horrorosas para hacer del mundo un lugar más seguro, para salvar a los que amabas. Tus razones fueron nobles, justas y puras. **Eres increíble** _._ Nunca nadie podría compararse con tu brillantez y altruismo. Te quiero, Sherlock, y tú no eres un monstruo. He conocido a monstruos humanos y tú también. Los monstruos no se preocupan por ser monstruos, por dañar sus corazones. Ellos matan para sentirse bien, no por la seguridad de otros. Tú no eres un monstruo.

Sherlock suspiró temblorosamente y apretó fuertemente la mano de John. Se inclinó hacia delante y tocó la frente de John con la suya, cerrando sus ojos y apoyándose en el hombre bajo como si estuviera absorbiendo su fuerza. John deslizó su otro brazo por la espalda de Sherlock y sostuvo al hombre alto, cerrando sus ojos y respirando el aroma de Sherlock, enamorándose de él otra vez.

Sherlock respiró el olor único de John -té, detergente, jabón, algo muy John- y dejó que le centrase, y se perdió en la fuerza de John. Sabía lo que quería en ese momento, sabía que no sería rechazado. No fue difícil para Sherlock inclinar su cuello, ladear su cabeza y rozar sus labios con los de John. John jadeó pero no se apartó, apretando la mano de Sherlock que aun sostenía entre sus pechos. Sus ojos se cerraron, así que Sherlock se acercó más, besando de nuevo a John, sintiendo el corazón del hombre bajo latir con júbilo y alivio bajo sus manos unidas. Alzó su otra mano y recorrió la espalda de John, extendiendo sus dedos y presionando, asegurándose de que John no pudiera alejarse de él. Quería estar tan cerca como fuera posible. Sherlock se sacudió cuando sintió el tentativo toque de la lengua de John y abrió su boca, rindiéndose con un delicioso escalofrío a la lenta exploración de John.

La mano de John se acercó a la mejilla de Sherlock y su pulgar acarició la suave piel, tranquilizando a Sherlock y manteniendo el beso ligero y lento. John estaba abrumado con emociones, abrumado con la situación en la que se encontraba pero sabía que no quería precipitar esto, quería prolongar este momento. Era un momento con el que había estado soñando durante años y quería asegurarse de que fuera absolutamente perfecto.

Era el beso más dulce que Sherlock había recibido en su vida, tampoco es que hubiera recibido muchos, y suspiró contra la boca de John. Los labios y la lengua de John se movían despacio sobre la suya, tocando, saboreando, provocando… simplemente ahí, presionando con delicadeza, apartándose después solo para volver a repetir la sensación una vez y otra vez. Sherlock podía sentirse temblar y, para su gran vergüenza, una lágrima escapó de su ojo y rodó hasta donde la mano de John sostenía su mejilla.

John se apartó, limpió la lágrima y después volvió a besar a Sherlock suavemente. Esta delicadeza provocó más lágrimas, y, antes de que Sherlock pudiera evitarlas, estaba llorando, grandes y pesadas lágrimas que caían de sus párpados cerrados y rodaban por su cara. Y John estaba ahí, John murmurando contra sus labios que le quería, que estaba tan feliz de que estuviera de vuelta, de que era un idiota precioso, de que finalmente Sherlock estaba en casa y de que John nunca le iba a dejar marcharse otra vez. Sherlock se deleitó en el consuelo de John hasta que se sintió avergonzado de mostrar tanta debilidad y se apartó, expulsando gran cantidad de aire y aclarándose la garganta.

-Lo siento-. Comenzó, su voz formal y arrepentida, pero John lo acercó de nuevo y le besó una vez más, sus labios suaves y seguros, persuadiendo a Sherlock para que le respondiera y sonriendo contra sus labios cuando lo hizo.

-No seas idiota-. Dijo John, finalmente soltando a Sherlock. –Te quiero.

-Sigues diciendo eso-. Dijo Sherlock sorbiéndose la nariz, apartando su mano de la de John pero dejando que sus dedos siguieran tocándose, deleitándose por el contacto con su médico.

John se aclaró la garganta y parecía incómodo y el momento entre ellos se evaporó. Sherlock se dio una patada mentalmente y deseó que hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada. – ¿Te… te molesta que lo diga?-. Preguntó John, evitando el contacto visual y alejándose de Sherlock, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá y a juguetear con un periódico que había allí.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?-. Replicó Sherlock.

-Sé lo que opinas sobre el sentimiento, Sherlock. Me lo dijiste… ese día. Defecto químico encontrado en el lado perdedor ¿te acuerdas?-. John se pasó las manos por el pelo, haciendo que sus mechones se pusieran de punta de una manera adorable. Parecía como si hubiera sido electrocutado. Sherlock se preguntó si el pelo de John quedaría de esa manera si él pasara sus manos por el, agarrándolo mientras le besara. ¿Qué aspecto tendría después de que Sherlock se portase de forma pícara con él? Sherlock archivó esos pensamientos para después e intentó escuchar lo que John estaba diciendo.

-Antes de… ese día… supongo que te hubiera dado la razón solo para llevarnos bien, para evitar asquearte con mis sentimientos, pero… estoy cansado de negarlo. Antes lo negaba siempre cuando estábamos juntos… y me he pasado el último año y medio arrepintiéndome de haber malgastado todo ese tiempo que tuve contigo. Así que… si no te molesta, Sherlock… voy a seguir diciéndolo. Me da igual que creas que me hace… no sé, débil-. Alzó los ojos y miró a Sherlock. –Te quiero. Si amarte es un defecto, entonces siempre estaré en el lado perdedor.

Sherlock se quedó indeciso donde estaba, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y sin saber qué hacer. Se dio cuenta de que había sido más fácil decirle a John que le quería cuando había estado a punto de "morir", cuando no tuvo que mirarle a la cara desde 8 metros. Las palabras estaban atascadas en su garganta y no podía decirlas. Sintió que se ahogaba en ellas. De todas formas, ¿por qué querría John que Sherlock le amase? ¿Un sociópata dañado con un oscuro pasado? ¿Quién quería eso?

-Eso es… uh-. Sherlock se aclaró la garganta y se giró hacia la ventana. –Eso está… um, muy bien John-. Tras él, oyó exhalar a John y permanecieron en sus sitios durante unos incómodos minutos, Sherlock deduciendo a la velocidad de la luz, calculando, sopesando las probabilidades, analizando reacciones pasadas frente a presentes acciones.

Finalmente, John, resignado y dolido, se dio cuenta de que no iba a recibir una declaración por parte de Sherlock. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sherlock oyó el susurro de su cazadora y se dio cuenta de que John iba a salir- John se marchaba. La experiencia le dijo que era para tomar un poco el aire, daría un paseo y luego volvería a casa de mejor humor. Sin embargo, el pánico en su pecho le decía otra cosa. Durante unos segundos, Sherlock tuvo una violenta batalla entre su cerebro lógico que le decía que dejara irse a John y su corazón, que le gritaba que detuviese a John y que le dijera que le amaba, que no le dejara marchar. Durante el tiempo que había estado fuera había anhelado a John… ¡ahora no podía dejarle marchar!

Fue una batalla breve.

Sherlock se giró y corrió tras John, volando escaleras abajo e interceptándole a la punta abajo, su mano estirándose hacia la manilla de la puerta.

-¡John!- gritó, acercándose al hombre y dándole la vuelta, sujetándole con fuerza contra la puerta. Los ojos de John eran enormes, sorprendidos, todavía heridos. Abrió la boca para protestar, para preguntarle a Sherlock qué cojones…

-¡Te quiero!- dijo Sherlock sin aliento, sacudiendo ligeramente a John. Sherlock sabía que estaba dañado, que tenía un pasado oscuro, que había herido a John y que probablemente le heriría repetidamente, a propósito y sin querer. Aunque era egoísta, deseaba a John.

-Te quiero. ¡No te vayas!- John miraba a Sherlock, quien obviamente estaba sufriendo, en completa sorpresa.

-Q… Sherlock, no me iba a ir, solo iba… Espera. ¿Me quieres?

Sherlock frunció el ceño, molesto por tener que repetirse. Esto, más que nada, hizo que John se diese cuenta de que lo decía de verdad y sonrió. –Sí, ¿no lo acabo de decir de una manera bastante obvia y alta?

John sacudió la cabeza. –Sherlock…mira, lo siento, no esperaba…-. Miró de nuevo al hombre, su sonrisa haciéndose más grande y sus ojos llenos de esperanza. – ¿De verdad me amas?

Sherlock miró a John con su mejor mirada de sé-lo-que-estás-haciendo-y-no-va-a-funcionar. Excepto que funcionó, porque Sherlock, incluso dándole a John esa mirada, replicó. –Sí, ahora no hay razón para que te marches. Volvamos arriba.

Tiró de las manos de John, alejándolo de la puerta con toda la intención de arrastrar al hombre más bajo de vuelta escaleras arriba.

John sonrió, tirando de Sherlock mientras sujetaba sus manos con fuerza para que no se apartase. – ¿Por qué no salimos los dos? No le has dicho a todo el mundo que estás vivo ¿verdad?

La sonrisa retorcida que Sherlock le ofreció hizo que John lamentase haber sacado el tema.


	6. ¿Preparado para algunos casos?

John se sentía optimista, como si un globo se hubiera inflado en su pecho y estuviera a punto de salir flotando con cada paso. Estaba mareado de felicidad, su estómago se agitaba de forma placentera, se le paraba el corazón y se preguntó si una persona podía morir de felicidad. Todo era por el hombre que estaba caminando a su lado, el hombre al que nunca pensó ver de nuevo en esta vida había vuelto, estaba vivo. Había estado vivo durante todo el tiempo… John apartó ese amargo y asfixiante pensamiento. Tenían tiempo de hablar, podían hablar otro día- pero no hoy. John estaba decidido a tener este día para él y Sherlock. Sonrió.

Sherlock estaba a su lado, sus manos en los bolsos de su ahora demasiado grande abrigo, su cabeza girándose de un lado a otro, absorbiendo todo Londres. Por la forma en que sonreía al ver objetos casuales y respiraba profundamente el aire cargado, era obvio que la había echado de menos. Caminaba con la espalda recta, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, y mirando ocasionalmente al hombre bajo que iba junto a él, contento por estar de vuelta, porque John estuviera ahí. Había echado de menos tener a John a su lado.

Había tenido otra razón por sacar a Sherlock del piso― estaba teniendo problemas para no tocarle. Con Sherlock tirando de él escaleras arriba, John solo podía imaginar una vez que estuvieran allí, sujetar a Sherlock contra la pared y hacer realidad otra de sus fantasías. La primera había sido besar a Sherlock. Tenía cientos de ellas, bombardeando su imaginación mientras caminaba por la calle junto a Sherlock. Sherlock le había dicho que le quería, esa era otra fantasía cumplida. John sabía que había esperado demasiado para finalmente poder estar con Sherlock, pero esto… esto no podía hacerse de forma apresurada. Con esto no quería precipitarse. Además, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

John apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar las sorprendidas caras que les recibieron a su llegada a Scotland Yard antes de que Lestrade, resueltamente diera un paso adelante y le metiera un puñetazo a Sherlock en la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Sherlock cayó con fuerza, Lestrade se dio la vuelta sacudiendo su mano y hubo expresiones boquiabiertas y gritos alrededor. John solo podía mirar con sorpresa a Sherlock, que estaba boca arriba en el suelo sujetándose la cara, y a Greg cuyo rostro estaba oscuro y enfadado mientras miraba al joven. Parecía que se estaba pensando volver a golpearle, y esa podía ser la razón por la que Sherlock seguía en el suelo.

-Tu hermano me llamó esta mañana para hacerme saber que todavía estabas vivo y para contarme lo que hiciste. Eres un auténtico cabrón ¿lo sabías?- Lestrade echaba humo, sus puños apretados a los lados.

-No veo como eso merece una reacción tan dramática-. Dijo Sherlock secamente, sentándose, su mano sobre su mejilla.

John no vio sangre y se relajó.

-Bueno, como que te lo merecías-. Dijo John en voz baja, y Sherlock se giró para mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos.

Se sintió descolocado. Había esperado este tipo de comportamiento por parte de John, no de Lestrade. Con cuidado, Sherlock se puso en pie y se negó a retroceder cuando Greg se acercó, su cara todavía enfadada. Era obvio que todavía estaba furioso pero ahora que estaba cerca, Sherlock podía ver que su expresión se suavizaba alrededor de su boca, hablando más de su decepción que de su enfado nivel "dale un puñetazo a Sherlock".

-Quiero hablar contigo, ahora-. Lestrade dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia su despacho, dejando la puerta abierta.

John esperaba que Sherlock se negase a ir, ignorase la orden, pero en vez de eso, siguió a Greg. No sin antes poner los ojos en blanco.

* * *

Sherlock cerró la puerta tras él y miró al hombre mayor que había caminado hasta la esquina más alejada de su despacho, cerrado los ojos, y que estaba masajeándose las sienes en un intento de calmarse.

-Yo también me alegro de volver a verte, Lestrade-. Dijo Sherlock con sarcasmo, sonriendo con falsedad. Se alegraba bastante de volver a ver a Lestrade, pero curiosamente ese puñetazo había quitado parte de la alegría.

-Deberías haber visto cómo estaba cuando le dejaste-. Siseó Lestrade, abriendo los ojos y fulminando a Sherlock con la mirada.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco. No le importaba cómo había reaccionado Mycroft.

-Eres un cabrón egoísta por haberle hecho eso. ¿Sabes que ya ni siquiera tiene su pistola porque Mycroft la confiscó? Le preocupaba que John se suicidara, una noche…casi lo hizo. Nunca había visto algo así. Allí, sentado en su sillón, mirando al que tú solías usar, sus ojos muertos, su pistola justo a su lado, completamente cargada y preparada-. Dijo conmovido y le dio la espalda a Sherlock, como si no pudiera soportar verle.

Sherlock se heló, paralizado por el shock y el miedo. ¿John-? Sí, sabía que estaba triste, disgustado porque Sherlock hubiese "muerto" y que su cojera había vuelto pero, ¿esto? ¿Por qué no había deducido esto antes? Parecía el tipo de cosa que debería haber visto enseguida. Su mejor amigo, el hombre al que amaba, había estado muy cerca de quitarse la vida y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. De repente, tenía idea de cómo de horrible se tuvo que haber sentido John durante todos estos pasados meses.

-Ni siquiera podía tirar tus cosas. Mantenía todo exactamente donde estaba y no lo movía. Era como si esperaba a que volvieses en cualquier momento―excepto que todos sabíamos que no lo ibas a hacer. Él simplemente existía en ese piso-. Lestrade se acercó a Sherlock. –Me duele que mintieras a Mycroft, a la señora Hudson, a mí. Sí, eso duele. Pero lo que te hace un cretino egoísta es lo que le hiciste a John. No le culparía si no te perdonase nunca-. Suspiró y su expresión se suavizó mientras miraba concienzudamente al joven frente a él. Demasiado delgado, oscuras ojeras… ojos que en ese momento estaban a un millón de kilómetros de distancia, deduciendo, intentando entender cómo había pasado esto.

Lestrade sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que las emociones y el sentimiento no eran el fuerte de Sherlock, le llevaría tiempo pero estaba seguro de que al final llegaría a ello. Tal vez un poco de agitación emocional para el normalmente frío detective asesor, fuera una cosa buena.

Lestrade le dio a Sherlock un fuerte abrazo. Sherlock se puso rígido, y después lentamente, cedió y con torpeza le dio unas pocas palmaditas a Lestrade en la espalda.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto, amigo-. Dijo Lestrade bruscamente, estrujando a Sherlock una vez más y soltándole. – ¿Preparado para algunos casos?

* * *

-Supongo que era mucho esperar que nos hubiésemos librado de ti para siempre-. Dijo Donovan arrastrando las palabras, su cara una máscara de irritación y decepción cuando Sherlock salió del despacho de Lestrade. Anderson se quedó a un lado, la sorpresa sobrepasando a cualquier otra emoción en su cara mientras miraba a Sherlock.

John abrió la boca enfadado para contestarle pero Sherlock se le adelantó. Sonrió con suficiencia.

-Sí, y yo también estoy encantado de volver a verte, Sally. Resulta que no era yo el que estaba detrás de los secuestros y todos esos crímenes. Eso significaría que te equivocaste―otra vez. Aunque supongo que eso es algo a lo que estás acostumbrada. Dime, ¿cómo están los índices de criminalidad estos días? Increíblemente altos me imagino, con vosotros trabajando-. Comenzó a alejarse, luego se dio la vuelta y sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña y cruel que puso a Donovan de los nervios. – ¿Todavía esperando a que Anderson deje a su esposa, Sally? Para una mujer tan fuerte eres totalmente patética cuando se trata de hombres.

Salió de la oficina con su habitual estilo y John le siguió con una ancha sonrisa en la cara, por una vez no quedándose atrás para disculparse.

* * *

John soltó una bocanada de aire una vez que estuvieron en la calle y dijo sarcásticamente. –Bueno, eso fue bien. ¿Iremos a ver a Molly ahora y completamos el día? Puede que todavía tenga tu fusta y empiece a golpearte con ella-. Rio.

-No es necesario-. Dijo Sherlock distraídamente, con las manos metidas en los bolsos de su abrigo, su mente llena de lo que Lestrade le había contado. –Ella sabía que estaba vivo. Me ayudó a derrotar a Moriarty.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que John consiguiera articular palabra.

-Espera un momento… tú―espera, ¿Molly lo sabía? ¿Durante todo este tiempo, Molly sabía que estabas vivo?

-Sí. Era un elaborado plan que ejecuté para asegurarme de que todo el mundo creyese que estaba muerto. No podía haberlo hecho solo. Molly fue extremadamente útil jugando su papel. Lo hizo a la perfección, mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba… ¿John?-. Sherlock se giró para mirar donde John debería de estar caminando junto a él, pero John no estaba allí.

Había dejado de caminar y permanecía unos pasos atrás de Sherlock, en medio de la acera, sus manos a sus lados, su expresión ensombrecida con ira y dolor.

-No puedo, Sherlock. Ni siquiera puedo mirarte ahora mismo. En este momento ni siquiera puedo estar contigo-. Dijo John, dándose la vuelta, metiendo sus temblorosas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta.

-¿John?-, Sherlock se dio la vuelta y corrió tras él. –John ¿qué pasa?

-¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué pasa?! Sherlock, joder, estuve a punto de matarme por el dolor porque creí que te habías suicidado. Creí que te habías suicidado porque era una basura de amigo, que tal vez, había hecho algo que te hizo sentir que esa era tu única salida. No sabía que me estabas salvando, no sabía que había francotiradores dispuestos a matarnos a todos. Solo te reconocí, solo te vi saltar desde esa azotea y estrellarte contra la acera, caminando hacia ti y viendo tus ojos sin vida y tu sangre-. John estaba llorando, su voz temblaba de rabia y tristeza y Sherlock miraba, impotente.

-Ahora haces que todo suene tan sencillo— He vuelto, no morí, todo está bien, ¡pero no, Sherlock! ¡No está bien! ¡No está bien que me dejaras, no está bien que tuviera que ver tu suicidio, tanto si era real como si no! Para mí fue real, me definió durante el tiempo que no estuviste. No está bien que pasara el último año y medio entumecido por el dolor y queriendo acabar con mi vida. ¡Ese-ese dolor no se va en una noche y no puedes remediarlo solo con aparecer de nuevo- y amarme!-, los sollozos de John eran dolorosos y Sherlock quería estirar el brazo y tocarle, envolverle con sus brazos y hacer que este horrible dolor desapareciera. El dolor que él había causado.

Sin embargo, cuando se acercó un paso, John ahogó un grito y se apartó de él con rapidez.

-No me toques, Sherlock. Déjame en paz-. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, su espalda erguida. Sherlock lo vio alejarse, su corazón doliéndole en el pecho, inseguro de cómo arreglar esto. Había creído que John estaba bien. Parecía haber estado bien esa mañana antes de que fueran a ver a Lestrade. Sí, había estado triste la pasada noche pero… Sherlock había pensado que eso ya había pasado. Era obvio que había estado horriblemente equivocado, parecía que se había equivocado en todo.

Volvió al piso, caminando despacio, pensando sobre todo lo que había pasado. Cuando llegó, habló con la señora Hudson, cada palabra que le dijo acerca de John era una dolorosa lanza, pero necesitaba oírlo, necesitaba saber. No podía ignorar lo que había pasado, por lo que John había pasado. Después caminó por el piso, tomando nota de todo, observando y deduciendo, removiendo cielo y tierra en su búsqueda de la verdad. Leyó las pesadillas de John en sus sábanas arrugadas y sus gastadas tablas del suelo, dedujo su depresión a través de cada superficie del piso, cada una reflejándole tanto dolor que a veces quería cerrar los ojos, pero siguió. Sherlock no era un cobarde. Si John había sufrido a través de esto, entonces él también.

Muchas horas después oyó los cansados pasos de John subiendo las escaleras. Sherlock había estado sentado en el sillón de John, mirando al que solía usar él, e imaginando a John sentado en ese mismo sitio, con una pistola a mano, preparado para acabar con su propia vida. Un frío que no desaparecería le subió por la espalda y se alojó en su corazón.

John se detuvo en la puerta, luego, lentamente caminó hasta estar enfrente de Sherlock y se arrodilló ante él, sus ojos hinchados y con los bordes rojos, y Sherlock le devolvió la mirada, sintiéndose como si estuviera mirando a las estrellas. John Watson, el hombre al que amaba, estaba a un millón de kilómetros de distancia y no era posible llegar hasta él y tocarle. No tenía ese derecho después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar. Le dolía la separación.

John sonrió, una triste y ligera sonrisa, y estiró la mano para tocar suavemente el oscuro moratón donde Greg había golpeado la mejilla de Sherlock. Sherlock inhaló fuertemente y tembló bajo su toque, sin apartar los ojos de John.

-Todavía no te he perdonado-, dijo, y Sherlock hizo un ruido de asentimiento, sus ojos fijándose en los labios de John e inclinándose hacia delante. John se apartó, permaneciendo fuera de su alcance, y el corazón de Sherlock se desplomó.

-No-, dijo John, sus dedos todavía acariciando ligeramente la cara de Sherlock. –No puedo. No ahora. No cuando me siento así. Todavía te quiero, Sherlock, es solo que ahora mismo estoy muy cabreado contigo. Y ahora mismo, ni siquiera estoy seguro de si me gustas. Solo…solo necesito algo de espacio ¿vale?- Se levantó del suelo, sus dedos acariciando la mejilla de Sherlock mientras se apartaba y Sherlock giró la cara para mantener el contacto el mayor tiempo posible.

-Yo… lo siento, John-. Hizo una mueca, odiando la manera en la que su voz sonaba tan pequeña y débil. –Yo… no me gusta haberte hecho daño. Sabía que te haría daño cuando cayera, solo que no sabía cuánto… pero sabía que era la única forma, era la única manera. Yo… no me arrepiento de mis acciones, pero… me arrepiento que esas acciones te hicieran daño. Lo siento.

Los hombros de John se hundieron y se dio la vuelta, caminando de nuevo hacia Sherlock. Sus manos alrededor de la cara de Sherlock y lo besó suavemente. –Me alegro de que digas eso. No lo quita, el dolor, la amargura y todo eso, ni de lejos. Pero ayuda, Sherlock. Gracias.


	7. ¿Crees que John lo sabe?

Tan pronto como Sherlock y John se marcharon de Scotland Yard, Lestrade llamó a Mycroft. Sabía que Sherlock no le creía muy inteligente, pero conocía al joven desde hacía años, le había conocido cuando todavía estaba enganchado, y recordaba la forma en la que se veía. Las sombras bajo sus ojos, la extrema delgadez, las manos temblorosas, los diminutos tics faciales. Sherlock siempre tenía total control de su cuerpo. Era inusual que no lo tuviese. Para Lestrade, solo podía significar una cosa.

-Holmes-, llegó la clara y fría voz.

-Mycroft, soy Greg.

-Ah, detective inspector, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?- Greg casi podía ver la pequeña sonrisa que jugueteaba alrededor de los labios de Mycroft. –Tengo entendido que has visto a mi hermano. Debo admitir que pienso que tu recibimiento fue demasiado dramático.

Greg inhaló y se preguntó si estaba siendo regañado por pegarle un puñetazo al hermano pequeño de Mycroft. El hombre podía ser implacable cuando se trataba de Sherlock, pero entonces se acordó de su ira hacia Sherlock y se dijo… a la mierda—Mycroft podía estar enfadado si quería.

-Sí, bueno, esa no es la razón por la que te estoy llamando-. Se negó a preguntar cómo Mycroft había conseguido su información. Hacía tiempo que se había dado por vencido intentando entenderlo o imaginarlo.

-Creo que ambos sabemos la razón por la que estás llamando tan pronto después de ver a mi hermano-. Llegó la seca respuesta.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos mientras cada uno pensaba en el joven brillante al que conocían, cada uno perdido en recuerdos demasiados dolorosos para expresarlos en voz alta. Aquellos recuerdos parecían correr el riesgo de volver a repetirse, Greg se dio cuenta con un nudo en la tripa.

-¿Sigue consumiendo?

Mycroft suspiró. –No que yo sepa, pero acaba de volver. Tengo a mi mejor equipo de vigilancia las veinticuatro horas para asegurarme de que sigue limpio. Sherlock se dará cuenta de esto, sin embargo, si está verdaderamente decidido en encontrar su chute, intentará evitar las cámaras.

-¿Debería detenerle?- preguntó Greg, sin saber que más hacer. Si Mycroft estaba admitiendo que no estaba seguro de que pudiera mantener limpio a Sherlock, Greg no se sentía cómodo.

La risa de Mycroft fue fría, como si se compadeciera por las mentes de la gente normal. – Tu preocupación por Sherlock es dulce detective inspector, pero ambos sabemos cómo acabará eso. Además, estamos intentando ser discretos.

-¿Lo sabe John?

-¿Tú crees que John lo sabe?- llegó la fría respuesta antes de que la línea se cortase.


	8. Me despierto gritando

Los siguientes días pasaron en un agradable frenesí. Sherlock había recibido unos pocos casos abiertos por parte de Lestrade, quien estaba realmente desesperado por volver a tener otra vez a Sherlock resolviendo crímenes, y esos eran en los que Sherlock trabajaba con su antiguo fervor. La primera vez que John vio a Sherlock en el sofá en su postura de pensar casi lloró y luego se rio tanto que Sherlock, molesto, abrió un ojo. Sin embargo, cuando vio la felicidad de John, le sonrió ligeramente y de inmediato le dijo que se callase- estaba pensando. Sherlock aún estaba demasiado delgado, una estado que la señora Hudson y John estaban remediando alegremente obligando a Sherlock a comer con regularidad. Sherlock se quejaba de estas intrusiones de las horas de las comidas en su tiempo de pensar, reclamando que le estaban frenando. John simplemente sonreía cuando se quejaba, feliz de que Sherlock estuviera de vuelta para quejarse. La vida en el 221B de la calle Baker parecía estar volviendo a la normalidad, o tan a la normalidad como se podía esperar cuando Sherlock Holmes era uno de los residentes.

A veces, John permanecía distante, reservado, su cara tensa con el ceño fruncido, y con la mente aparentemente a millones de kilómetros de distancia. Todavía se ofrecía para ayudar a Sherlock con sus casos, reduciendo drásticamente sus horas en la consulta en favor de salir con Sherlock para propósito de las investigaciones. Otras veces, miraba felizmente a Sherlock, contento de estar en la misma habitación que él… pero no volvió a besar a Sherlock otra vez, ni a repetirle que le amaba. John todavía estaba luchando con sus emociones, debatiéndose entre la euforia por que Sherlock no estuviera muerto y la abrumadora ira por el dolor por el que Sherlock le había hecho pasar. Sherlock sabía no presionarle, incluso cuando esta espera le estaba destrozando. Quería que John tomara una decisión ahora y quería que esa decisión fuera él, Sherlock.

Aparte de la indecisión de John y los pocos casos mediocres que Lestrade había traído, Sherlock tenía otros problemas. Anhelaba la cocaína. Era un intenso deseo y podía sentir que su piel hormigueaba con la necesidad de inyectársela en las venas. Habían pasado ocho días desde que se había metido cocaína y parecía haber sido hace toda una vida. Era en los momentos menos racionales cuando sentía que moriría a menos que pudiera meterse algo en ese instante. Recordaba esto de estar con el mono de la última vez que se había desenganchado de la cocaína y, lógicamente, sabía que esto al final acabaría desapareciendo. Su cerebro, sin embargo, no estaba convirtiéndose rápidamente en su amigo.

Sherlock era consciente de que Mycroft sabía que estaba consumiendo otra vez cocaína. Lo había sabido desde el primer momento en el que Mycroft lo vio. Su hermano no era un idiota, pero tampoco lo era Sherlock. Era consciente del hecho que estaba siendo observado, cámaras de vigilancia siguiendo cada movimiento y estaba convencido de que el piso estaba de alguna manera pinchado, aunque todavía no había estado lo suficientemente aburrido como para empezar a deducir exactamente dónde estaban las cámaras. Era lo que Mycroft había hecho años atrás, incluso cuando Sherlock había estado limpio, en un esfuerzo por mantenerle así. Ahora Mycroft sabía que estaba consumiendo de nuevo, Sherlock no se sorprendería si estuviera bajo el Nivel de vigilancia Alerta Roja Uno, o cualquier otro código que Mycroft estuviera usando.

John no sabía de su adicción a la cocaína, Sherlock estaba completamente agradecido por ello, y estaba haciendo todo en su poder por mantener a John en la oscuridad. Estaba seguro que una adicción a la cocaína sería para John la gota que colmara el vaso. Estaba procesando el hecho de que Sherlock le "hubiera usado" para salvar a otros, le hubiera hecho pasar por un infierno los últimos dieciocho meses… si supiera que Sherlock había estado consumiendo cocaína de nuevo…se marcharía. Sherlock estaba absolutamente seguro de eso. Era imperativo que John no lo descubriera.

* * *

El grito hizo que John saltase en la cama, con el corazón latiéndole fuerte en el pecho, y por unos pocos minutos estuvo completamente perdido. Estaba esperando a que las bombas explotasen, esperando por el zumbido de las balas volando por el aire, y buscó a tientas su pistola en la oscuridad, un arma, cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, a medida que volvía a ser consciente, se dio cuenta de donde estaba—la calle Baker, el piso—y fue consciente de que los gritos procedían del piso de abajo.

Maldiciendo, John saltó de la cama y salió apresuradamente de su habitación, saltando varios escalones y golpeando el rellano. La cara preocupada de la señora Hudson se asomó desde la parte de abajo de las escaleras, sus ojos abiertos y asustados en la oscuridad.

-¡John! ¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Vuelva a la cama señora Hudson!- contestó John y abrió con el hombro la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock, temiendo lo que encontraría. Le preocupaba que un experimento hubiera salido mal, quemaduras, cortes, sangre. Ya estaba ideando una forma de detener la hemorragia y coger el botiquín antes de llamar a una ambulancia.

Encendió las luces y miró con horror sorprendido durante un breve segundo antes de precipitarse hacia la cama de Sherlock. Sherlock estaba hecho un ovillo en el centro de su gran cama, las mantas estaban retorcidas a su alrededor, y estaba gritando como si alguien le estuviese matando. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y John podía ver sus pupilas moviéndose rápidamente bajo sus párpados. El sudor le corría por su cara tensa mientras otro aterrorizado grito era arrancado de su garganta, haciendo que John se encogiera.

John había experimentado suficientes pesadillas por su parte para saber que Sherlock no querría ser tocado. Por lo que sucedió a continuación, por eso, se culpó enteramente a sí mismo.

-¡Sherlock! Sherlock, ¿qué pasa?- cogió a Sherlock por el hombro y lo sacudió. Sherlock reaccionó violentamente, soltándose de él y saliendo de la cama balanceándose. Un puño conectó con la mejilla de John antes de que consiguiera evitarlo y contraatacar, agarrando los antebrazos de Sherlock. Sherlock se sacudió contra él, intentando golpearle de nuevo, y la fuerza del ataque de Sherlock empujó a John hacia atrás y, sujetándose a Sherlock, ambos hombres cayeron al suelo, John llevándose lo peor de la caída con un gruñido doloroso.

Se quedó ahí, Sherlock un gran peso sobre su pecho, aturdido, intentado recuperar el aliento y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su reacción. John, de todas las personas, debería haber sabido que no podía sacudir a alguien en medio de una pesadilla.

-John-. La voz de Sherlock era áspera por el sueño y los gritos. Parpadeó hacia John, confundido, y sus ojos recorrieron la cara de John, como si fuese incapaz de conectar el nombre con la cara. John podía sentirlo temblar como una hoja sobre él, su cuerpo entero vibrando y sacudiéndose.

-Sherlock. Soy yo, está bien. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Ahora está bien-. Dijo John, todavía agarrando sus antebrazos en caso de que Sherlock no le reconociese. Lentamente, como ver agua llenando un vaso, John vio el reconocimiento en los ojos de Sherlock mientras le miraba.

-John-. Repitió, esta vez más fuerte y con más confianza y John soltó sus manos de los brazos de Sherlock, exhalando un suspiro de alivio, dejando que sus propias manos recorrieran los costados de Sherlock y juntándose en su espalda, sosteniendo al hombre más joven contra él.

-Sí. Sí, soy yo.

Mientras empezaba a calmarse y orientarse, Sherlock se dio cuenta de su posición encima de John, ambos solo vestidos con el pijama, y sus ojos se posaron en los labios de John. Debajo de él, John podía sentir que el pene de Sherlock empezaba a endurecerse cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de John, de lo íntima que era esa posición. La respiración de Sherlock cambió, sus pupilas dilatándose.

-Joder-, susurró John, mirando a Sherlock a los ojos, hipnotizado, incapaz de parar esto o alejarse. Sabía que probablemente debería. Sherlock todavía tenía un subidón de adrenalina por su pesadilla y John sabía lo fácil que era convertir un subidón de adrenalina en excitación. Era posible que ni siquiera Sherlock supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Antes de que John pudiera zafarse e impedírselo, Sherlock se abalanzó sobre él y le besó.

John echó la cabeza hacia atrás y acabó viendo las estrellas al golpeársela contra el suelo. Dio igual porque Sherlock siguió el movimiento, negándose a terminar el beso, incluso mientras John gemía, ligeramente por el dolor. Sherlock vio esto como un incentivo no solo para profundizar el beso, pasando su lengua por los labios de John antes de explorar el interior de su boca, sino también para empezar un lento roce contra la pelvis de John, obteniendo otro tipo de gemido por parte de John. John se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando a Sherlock contra él y paró, poniendo sus manos a los lados de Sherlock y moviéndole, intentando apartarle y terminar lo que él sentía un beso muy inapropiado, teniendo en cuenta que Sherlock, apenas tres minutos antes, había estado gritando.

Sherlock permitió que John le tumbara sobre su espalda pero enganchó su pierna a la cadera de John y apretó sus brazos en torno al hombre bajo, permitiendo que la fuerza del impulso pusiera a John encima de él, y, una vez ahí, Sherlock levantó las piernas y las apretó alrededor de las caderas de John, sujetándole. Empujó hacia arriba y John gimió otra vez antes de obligarse a sí mismo a romper el beso, mirando a Sherlock debajo de él con sorpresa, confusión y mucha lujuria.

-Sherlock ¡no podemos! Tú…

-¡Por favor, John!- gimió Sherlock, moviéndose de nuevo, su respiración atrapada en la garganta. –Te necesito.

John cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente contra la de Sherlock, respirando profundamente e intentando calmar su desbocado corazón. El problema era que él quería esto, lo deseaba demasiado. Debería apartarse, ayudar a Sherlock a revisar su pesadilla, no permitir que follasen en el suelo.

-No deberíamos-. Dijo John, su voz tenía más fuerza de la que él era consciente en esa situación. –Joder, no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto. Tenemos que parar, Sherlock.

Intentó apartarse y esta vez Sherlock le dejó, sus piernas cayendo a los lados. Sherlock alzó las manos para taparse la cara y John hizo una mueca cuando vio que estaban temblando. El pecho de Sherlock todavía subía y bajaba con su respiración laboriosa y su erección sobresalía de entre sus piernas, muy prominentemente. John tuvo que tragar muy fuerte y obligarse a sí mismo a apartar la mirada antes de que volviera a tirarse encima de Sherlock y hacer todo lo que deseaba hacer con el hombre. Se levantó y extendió una mano para levantar a Sherlock pero, orgulloso como siempre, Sherlock se puso de pie solo.

Permaneció rígido, su rostro transformado en frialdad e indiferencia, negándose a mirar los ojos de John y sintió una punzada de culpa. Suspiró y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

-Mira, quiero follarte tanto que apenas puedo ver claramente ahora mismo ¿vale?- dijo John, mirando directamente a Sherlock para que el hombre más joven pudiera mirarle a los ojos y deducir la verdad en ellos. – Te deseo. Eso no es por lo que paré. Es solo que… estabas teniendo una pesadilla, obviamente una horrible, y no quiero… quería aprovecharme de eso… de ti.

Sherlock continuaba pareciendo poco convencido, así que John, después de titubear durante unos segundos, cogió la mano de Sherlock y la puso directamente sobre su entrepierna, permitiendo sentir al genial detective su palpitante erección. John se sonrojó y retiró su mano. La de Sherlock se quedó y ahora un ligero rubor iba subiendo por su cuello hasta sus mejillas. No movió su mano, no acarició, tan solo la dejó donde John la había dejado y miró.

-Eso es… eso es lo que me haces ¿vale, Sherlock? Te deseo-. John estaba teniendo dificultades para pensar en algo aparte de la posición de la mano de Sherlock y su erección palpitó con insistencia.

La mano de Sherlock tembló de forma nerviosa y la apartó, un poco a regañadientes. La sonrisa que le dirigió a John fue tan dulce y a la vez tan traviesa que sintió que su corazón se rompía incluso mientras su polla se endurecía más. Joder. Necesitaba una distracción.

-Así que, ¿de qué iba tu sueño?- La sonrisa de Sherlock desapareció de su cara inmediatamente y se alejó de John, apagando la luz, sumiendo a la habitación en la oscuridad.

-No importa. Simplemente era una manifestación de algunos miedos profundos y pensamientos irracionales que me han atormentado durante muchos meses. Recuerdos chocando entre sí para formar una extraña mezcolanza a la que mi cuerpo reaccionó aparentemente con miedo y violencia.

John saltó cuando sintió los dedos de Sherlock tocar el moratón que se estaba formando rápidamente en su mejilla. No le había oído moverse en la oscuridad y estaba seguro que eso era lo que Sherlock quería. Contuvo la respiración, sintiendo a su alrededor el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del otro hombre. Su corazón, que había estado volviendo a su ritmo normal, volvió a acelerarse.

-Yo también tengo pesadillas, Sherlock-. Confesó en voz baja, la conversación sintiéndose mucho más íntima en la oscuridad. –Me recuerdas a mi teniéndolas y como reaccioné. Estoy seguro de que muchas noches te he molestado con mis gritos y llanto. Recuerdos de la guerra, muerte, destrucción… sé lo que se siente. Está bien. Entiendo.

Oyó a Sherlock inspirar con dificultad y luego sintió el suave roce de la mejilla de Sherlock contra la suya, el roce de labios en su oreja. John tembló.

-En mis sueños estoy solo, completamente solo-. Sherlock exhaló, sus labios acariciaban la oreja de John con cada palabra. –Meses y meses de soledad y sabiendo que aguantaré meses y meses de más soledad, día sí y día también, noche tras noche tras noche. Obligado a hacer cosas terribles, odiándome un poco más cada día, queriendo reclamar un poco de mi cordura, solo por un momento tener a alguien que me entienda y no sentirme solo. Me giro hacia ti… pero tú no estás ahí. Tú nunca estás ahí. Luego me doy cuenta de que nunca estuviste, de que nunca exististe, de que siempre he estado solo. Solo existías en mi mente. Me despierto gritando.

Los brazos de John se alzaron para envolver a Sherlock en un abrazo y Sherlock suspiró, sorbiéndose la nariz en el pelo de John y respirando profundamente, ronroneando cuando olió el aroma único de John. Hogar. John recordó sus pesadillas antes de que Sherlock se fuera… y aquellas durante la ausencia de Sherlock. Cuando Sherlock había estado "vivo", algunas veces John despertaba de una pesadilla, tan vívida y real que literalmente hacía que tuviera ganas de vomitar, y entonces oía los suaves acordes del violín. Se había dado cuenta, varias veces después de que esto hubiera pasado, de que Sherlock era consciente de los gritos provenientes de la habitación de John y de las razones tras ellos, y estaba intentando ayudar calmando sus nervios y volviendo a adormecer a John. Ahora él quería hacer algo parecido por Sherlock.

-¿Por qué no… por qué no duermo aquí esta noche? **Solo dormir** , Sherlock-. Añadió John severamente cuando el hombre más joven hizo un ruido muy sugerente en su oreja. –Quiero estar cerca de ti en caso de que tengas más pesadillas y mi presencia podría ser… reconfortante para ti. Tener otra persona cerca podría hacerte sentir menos solo.

Sherlock hizo un puchero mientras John se metía en la cama. Era obvio que John estaba asegurándose de permanecer en el lado más alejado, como si tuviera miedo de acercarse demasiado a Sherlock y molestarle.

-Buenas noches, Sherlock-. Sherlock se negó a contestar, continuando lo que seguramente se estaba convirtiendo en un puchero masivo hasta que un fascinante pensamiento se aferró a su cerebro.

-John, si todavía me siento igual por la mañana…

-Dios, Sherlock, entonces te follaré hasta dejarte sin sentido ¿vale? Por ahora, durmamos ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo John, muy irritado debido a la frustración sexual y al enfado hacia sí mismo. No podía creer que estuviera rechazando a Sherlock cuando el hombre claramente quería sexo de él. Pero se sentía mal. Su primera vez no debería ser después de que Sherlock tuviera una pesadilla horrible y fuera tan…vulnerable. Intentando no pensar en lo que la mañana traería, John consiguió obligarse a dormir.


	9. ¿Consumirás cocaína otra vez?

Sherlock no durmió durante el resto de la noche. Había muchas razones por las que no lo hizo pero la primordial era el deseo de observar dormir a John y ser el primero en saber cuándo salía el sol. El clamoroso ritmo de su síndrome de abstinencia se había calmado, aliviado, retirándose, mientras su cuerpo luchaba por abrirse camino para volver a ponerse bajo su control, Sherlock estaba agradecido. Por ahora. Estaba seguro de que la próxima vez en la que la oportunidad se presentase, demasiado aburrimiento, sin casos nuevos, el tedio, la monotonía—querría volver a la cocaína. Después de que el fresco horror de estar con el mono desapareciese, Sherlock estaba seguro de que la oportunidad le parecería atractiva. Decidió pensar en eso más tarde.

Estaba de vuelta en la calle Baker y John estaba en su cama. Era casi perfecto- lo sería si John estuviese despierto. Sherlock tamborileó sus dedos en la cama mientras esperaba. La tentación de despertar ahora a John era muy fuerte, pero tenía la idea de que si despertaba a John antes del amanecer, John estaría un poco enfadado y sería un 75% más propenso a rechazar sus insinuaciones. Podía esperar.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol naciente empezaron a deslizarse por debajo de las cortinas de la habitación, Sherlock cerró la pequeña distancia entre él y John y acarició su mejilla. John se movió bajo su toque y Sherlock esperó a que despertase… y esperó. Soltando un impaciente suspiro, Sherlock se inclinó, con cuidado, y le besó el cuello, fascinantemente cubierto de áspera barba incipiente, y por donde pasó su lengua hasta la oreja, cuyo lóbulo metió en su boca y chupó. John hizo un ruido bajo en su pecho y arqueó un poco la espalda y… siguió durmiendo. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Sherlock mordió— **fuerte.**

John gritó cuando se despertó del todo y se giró para mirar acusadoramente a Sherlock, quien parecía locamente satisfecho consigo mismo.

-Oh, bien, estás despierto-. Dijo Sherlock, inclinándose hacia delante con rapidez, cogiendo la cara de John y besándole. John intentó darse la vuelta—s u oreja tenía un ligero dolor punzante y él había estado teniendo un sueño bastante bueno—pero Sherlock apretó su agarre sobre la cara de John y se giró para quedarse encima de John, pegado a él desde el pecho hasta los pies… y John se perdió.

Besó a Sherlock, enredando sus dedos en el pelo rizado y apretando su boca contra la de Sherlock, negándose a que el detective se soltase. A Sherlock no parecía importarle mientras empezaba su lento movimiento de la noche anterior contra la cadera de John, entregando sus labios a John para que hiciera lo que quisiera. John gimió mientras movía sus labios sobre los de Sherlock. Parecía que había estado soñando que besaba a Sherlock de esta manera durante años. Cerró el puño en la camiseta del pijama de Sherlock y tiró hacia arriba de ella, resultando en una pequeña pelea entre los dos, pero al final John ganó y la camiseta aterrizó lejos de la cama. Solo tuvo el más breve de los vistazos a la bella y blanca piel que había sobre él antes de que Sherlock reclamara sus labios, mordiendo con más fuerza de la necesaria pero causando que John se arqueara contra él, deliciosos escalofríos bajando por su espalda.

-¿T-todavía -¡Oh, joder, Sherlock, no tan fuerte!- te sientes igual entonces?

-Cállate, John-. Fue la rápida respuesta, que a John le sonaba mucho más caliente cuando Sherlock estaba sin aliento y apretándose contra su cuerpo.

John gruñó y, cogiendo a Sherlock por la mitad, dieron la vuelta, queriendo estar encima. La postura había sido inimaginablemente excitante la noche anterior y John deseaba mucho volver a repetirla. Las sensaciones a consecuencia de ello casi hacen que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco.

-Oh, joder-, gimió John, dejando que Sherlock tirase de él hacia abajo para darle otro intenso beso. Las manos de Sherlock se abrieron camino por debajo de la camiseta de John y pasó ligeramente sus uñas por la espalda de John, provocando un escalofrío en el hombre que estaba encima de él. John se desplomó contra Sherlock, cogiendo su peso en sus codos a cada lado de la cabeza de Sherlock, y se permitió devorarle la boca. Mordió los labios de Sherlock, chupando el daño antes de enredar su lengua con la de Sherlock y gemir en su boca. Sherlock respondió con entusiasmo, continuando empujando hacia arriba y a lo que John respondía apretando hacia abajo, disfrutando del roce que sus cuerpos producían. Sherlock pasó sus uñas de nuevo por la espalda de John y luego agarró el trasero de John, deseándolo más y más cerca. Fue suficiente para volver loco a John.

-John, John, **por favor** -, Sherlock susurró erráticamente, temblando, y John se levantó con la intención de cumplir la agradable tarea de quitarle los pantalones a Sherlock.

Sherlock sintió que John se congelaba encima de él y abrió los ojos para ver a John mirando sus brazos con absoluta consternación. ¿Sus brazos? Maldiciendo, Sherlock se sentó bruscamente, mandando a John al suelo, cogiendo y poniéndose con rapidez su camisa, abrochándola con dedos temblorosos. Sabía lo que John había visto –los pinchazos, los numerosos pinchazos, algunos más recientes que otros, algunos tan descoloridos que casi no se distinguían de su piel, pero aun permaneciendo en ella. John sabría lo que había estado haciendo.

-Sherlock-. La voz de John era temerosa y Sherlock hizo una mueca al oírla pero no se dio la vuelta ni respondió.

-¡Sherlock!- enfadada ahora, el shock dando paso a la ira.

-¡No eres un loro John, deja de repetir mi nombre!-. Silencio a su espalda.

-¿Cuándo empezaste otra vez?- la voz sonaba perdida, cansada, asustada y resignada.

¿Dónde estaba la ira? Sherlock descubrió que se había sentido más cómodo con la ira de John. No le gustaba oír a su John sonando tan… derrotado por sus acciones.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, su espalda rígida. –Cuando estuve fuera. ¿Qué importa, John?

-No volverás a consumir cocaína nunca, ¿me oyes, Sherlock?

La primera inclinación de Sherlock fue rebelarse, decirle a John que se metiera en sus propios asuntos y que consumiría tanta cocaína como quisiera- luego respaldar la amenaza con acciones. Si hubiera sido Mycroft el que se lo estuviera diciendo –ordenando- Sherlock habría hecho exactamente eso. Sherlock **había hecho** exactamente eso en el pasado. Sin embargo, este era John. Esto era diferente.

-¿O qué?- preguntó, sabiendo que estaba presionando a John pero incapaz de detener las palabras que salían de su boca. No quería alejar a John, enfadarle tanto que le dejase para siempre, pero era como ver un accidente de tren y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Hubo silencio detrás de él. –O me iré, Sherlock. Dios me ayude, me iré. No me quedaré aquí y ver como poco a poco te vas destruyendo a ti mismo con algo… algo tan estúpidamente sin sentido. Te das cuenta de lo que la cocaína le hace a tu cuerpo ¿no? Eres inteligente, deberías saberlo.

-Tienes que hacer lo que creas que es mejor, John-. Respondió Sherlock, su voz fría y evasiva, aunque por dentro estaba entrando en pánico. _¿Qué estaba diciendo?_ ¿Por qué estaba diciendo esto? John estaba amenazando con dejarle y todo lo que Sherlock era capaz de hacer era animarle.

John maldijo y rodeó la cama, tan enfadado que no podía estar más tiempo con Sherlock en la misma habitación. De repente, todo era demasiado, el conocimiento de que hubiera estado vivo y le hubiera mentido, que hubiera consumido cocaína mientras no estaba. Simplemente era demasiado. John sabía que necesitaba alejarse de todo. Cuando pasó, Sherlock cogió a John y le dio la vuelta, pero John se soltó y salió de su habitación, dando un portazo tras él.

* * *

La llamada a Mycroft no había ayudado. El cabrón había sabido que Sherlock estaba consumiendo otra vez y todo lo que había hecho era poner sus cámaras sobre Sherlock a la espera de lo jodidamente mejor. Alguna de las palabras que había gritado John en su enfado acabaría haciéndole encoger de la vergüenza pero en ese momento no le importó. Mycroft le había dado a entender que Lestrade también lo había sabido y John se sintió muy traicionado. ¿Por qué nadie se lo había dicho? ¿Cómo no podía haberlo visto? ¡Él era médico, joder! Debería haber visto los síntomas del síndrome de abstinencia en Sherlock, debería haberlos visto por lo que eran.

John salió del piso y empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. No había habido ruido en la habitación de Sherlock cuando salió y no había mirado atrás, así que no había visto las cortinas del salón moverse y una cabeza de pelo rizado asomarse para verle marchar. Se había preguntado si Sherlock ya había salido o si estaba echado en la cama en su postura de pensar. John se sacudió la tensión de sus hombros y alzó la cara hacia el débil sol de invierno.

Descubrió que sus pies le habían llevado hasta San Bart, y cuando miró hacia arriba, arriba, arriba a la azotea, se dio cuenta de que había estado pensando en esto todo el día. No había vuelto a venir aquí, ni una sola vez, después de que Sherlock "muriese." John se alegró de no haberlo hecho. Si hubiera visto a Molly, simpatizando con él y luego descubrir que durante todo ese tiempo ella lo había sabido- habría sido intolerable. Parecía que nada era lo que parecía. Sacudió la cabeza, su boca una fina línea y lentamente entró en el edificio.

* * *

-No he consumido desde que volví.

John saltó en la entrada al piso y encendió la luz para encontrarse con Sherlock acurrucado en su sillón, en bata, su mirada fija en John.

-Eso es… genial, Sherlock. Bueno saberlo-. John estaba sorprendido por cómo de cansada sonaba su voz y entró en la cocina. Había comenzado los preparativos para hacer té cuando Sherlock habló de nuevo.

-Tampoco consumí cuando te marchaste hoy.

John suspiró con alivio y bajó la cabeza, sus hombros encorvados con alivio. Había pensado eso, cuando estuvo de pie en la azotea de San Bart, mirando hacia abajo, asombrado por lo pequeño que parecía todo, que Sherlock probablemente consumiría mientras él no estaba. Era este pensamiento el que lo había atormentado. Mycroft no podía pararle, no si Sherlock realmente quería hacer algo. Era un juego entre ellos, Sherlock intentando ser más listo que Mycroft. Ya no era un juego divertido para John.

-No volveré a consumir, John.

-No es como apagar un interruptor, Sherlock. No puedes decidir un día no ser un adicto. No es como funciona.

-Todavía quiero cocaína, John-. Fue la irritada respuesta. –Solo que te deseo a ti más.

John abandonó su té y fue al salón y se hundió, con un pesado suspiro, en su sillón. ––Solo dime por qué, Sherlock. Solo… inténtalo y dime por qué empezaste a consumir otra vez. Puede que no lo entienda. Para ser honesto, probablemente no lo haga, igual que realmente no entiendo un montón de razones por las que haces las cosas que haces-. John se pasó las manos por la cara. –Aunque lo intentaré.

Sherlock frunció el ceño. –Odiaba matar gente, hacerles cosas horribles. Empecé a consumir para ayudarme a superar eso. Funcionó, morían, yo estaba bien. Ahí tienes tu respuesta-. Dijo todo esto muy rápidamente pero John captó cada palabra. Les dio la vuelta en su cabeza una vez y otra vez, leyó entre las líneas de lo que Sherlock había dicho, y lo que no había dicho, y llegó a sus propias respuestas.

Asintió. – ¿Té?- preguntó, levantándose y volviendo a la cocina. Hubo silencio en el salón, así que John hizo dos tazas igualmente y las cogió. Cuando le dio a Sherlock la suya, sus dedos se acariciaron y Sherlock miró a los ojos de John, buscando, intentando deducir su próximo movimiento.

-¿Te quedarás?- preguntó al final.

-¿Consumirás cocaína otra vez?

-No.

-Entonces sí.


	10. Dilo otra vez

El árbol de Navidad era la única fuente de luz en el piso. Sherlock se quedó en la entrada del salón y miró a John, dormido sentado en el sofá. Su cara estaba en la sombra pero partes de ella eran iluminadas por el suave reflejo de las luces de colores que brillaban desde el árbol entre las dos ventanas. John no había dicho mucho, pero Sherlock había sido capaz de deducir que la Navidad que John había pasado sin Sherlock había sido la peor de su vida. John no había decorado ningún árbol, se había emborrachado en Nochebuena y Navidad, y luego había contemplado suicidarse, aunque no de la forma dramática en la que le había informado Lestrade. Este había sido un momento diferente. La señora Hudson le habló de ello, de manera estrictamente confidencial, y Sherlock no iba a tocar el tema. No ahora. Era obvio que John estaba intentando recompensar eso este año y que el piso estuviese decorado a la perfección, completo con luces de Navidad colgadas en las paredes y un gran árbol adornado en todo su esplendor.

Sherlock soltó un profundo suspiro, cautivado por la visión de John durmiendo ante él. Parecía imposible que estuviera aquí, seguro en el piso y con John, poder mirar al hombre al que amaba hasta la saciedad. Era precioso. Se sentía como algo que Sherlock no merecía. Le rompió el corazón. John todavía no le había vuelto a decir que le amaba, no desde ese primer día. Sherlock fue capaz de determinar que John todavía estaba "lidiando" con sus problemas. Se besaban de vez en cuando, breves picos, pero nada comparado con esa ardiente mañana de hacía casi una semana, el recuerdo de la cual era suficiente para hacer que se sintiera excitado en extremo. John, desde el descubrimiento de la reciente adicción a la cocaína por parte de Sherlock, no le quitaba el ojo de encima, tomando nota de todo lo que hacía, dónde iba, cuánto tiempo se iba- y eso estaba agotando la paciencia de Sherlock. Pero no dijo ni una palabra y dejó que John le vigilase tanto como quisiera. Sherlock sabía que al final John confiaría en él cuando le dijera que no volvería a las drogas, pero eso podría llevar bastante tiempo. John, y Sherlock también, estaban dispuestos a esperar.

La intromisión de Mycroft era intolerable. Cuando John lo hacía… también era molesto, pero Sherlock sabía que lo hacía porque le amaba. Así que Sherlock se sometió al cuidado de John, sabiendo que al final todo saldría bien. John volvería a confiar de nuevo en él. Solo esperaba que John también le amase.

Sherlock se deslizó en silencio por el salón y se puso delante de John, mirándole fijamente, memorizando todos sus rasgos en ese momento, disfrutando del sonido de la respiración de John y viendo el pulso latir tranquilamente en su cuello. Los toques de gris en sus sienes, las ligeras arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos por sonreír o reír demasiado, la forma exacta de sus orejas, la forma de sus labios, el conocimiento de cómo se sentían aquellos labios contra los suyos. Sherlock se aseguró de que la imagen fuese clarísima en su palacio mental, así siempre podría recordar a John de esta manera.

Sherlock se arrodilló ante John, entre sus piernas, y alzó sus ligeramente temblorosas manos para rondar por encima del pecho y los brazos de John, cubiertos por un jersey. Tenía miedo de que si tocaba a John, si se permitía un pequeño toque, se desvaneciera y Sherlock despertaría en algún país extranjero, frío y solo. Lógicamente sabía que esto no era verdad y que era un pensamiento horrible y asquerosamente sentimental, pero no podía deshacerse de ese miedo irracional. Sus manos planearon sobre la cara de John y trazó la forma de sus labios con la punta de un dedo. La lengua de John salió para humedecerse los labios, pero él no se movió, ni despertó, y tampoco desapareció. Sherlock soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

Sherlock miró la cara a la que amaba más que a cualquier otra, la cara del hombre que decía amarle, aunque no había oído las palabras desde esa primera mañana. Respiró hondo y se inclinó hacia delante para acariciar suavemente los labios de John con los suyos.

Al primer suave toque de labios contra los suyos, John despertó y se encontró mirando a los ojos de Sherlock desde solo unos centímetros de distancia. Sherlock estaba paralizado, sus labios presionados contra los de John, sus ojos muy abiertos, conteniendo la respiración, preparado para que John le empujase y le explicase con calma que no podían hacer esto, no ahora, todavía estaba "lidiando con cosas," etc. En cambio, John cerró sus ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, moviendo sus labios contra los de Sherlock y profundizando el beso. Sherlock hizo un pequeño ruido contra su boca y John sintió esos largos dedos sosteniendo suavemente su mejilla como si fuera la cosa más rara y delicada del mundo.

Lentamente John se enderezó en el sofá, inclinando hacia atrás a Sherlock mientras lo hacía, y lamiendo suavemente los labios cerrados de Sherlock. Se abrieron con un suspiro tembloroso que hizo que John temblase con anticipación y se adentrase, rodeando y chupando la lengua de Sherlock. John pasó sus manos por el pelo rizado de Sherlock y suavemente inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo a John un acceso más fácil al beso y colocando a Sherlock en desventaja por su altura, lo que le encantó a John por ser algo tan raro.

-Te amo-, susurró John contra los labios de Sherlock y sintió al otro hombre temblar bajo él por las palabras.

De repente, John fue empujado contra el sofá y Sherlock se levantó tras él, para sentarse a horcajadas en el regazo de John, inmediatamente inclinándose para besarle. El ritmo del beso había cambiado, haciéndose más rápido, más desesperado. Las manos de Sherlock estaban tirando del jersey de John, separándolo de su cuerpo, y Sherlock desafortunadamente dejó de besar a John para quitar con rapidez la prenda sobre la cabeza de John y lanzarla detrás de él. Pasó sus manos por la cálida carne del pecho de John, sus dedos acariciándole suavemente y el aliento de John se quedó atrapado en su garganta por la pura adoración en la cara de Sherlock. Se sintió tan afortunado de poder poner esa mirada en el rostro de Sherlock.

-Dilo otra vez-, murmuró Sherlock contra el cuello de John. John sintió la breve humedad de la lengua de Sherlock antes de que el hombre más alto mordiera, chupando la sensible piel y girando su lengua sobre ella. John cerró los ojos para saborear la sensación, su respiración volviéndose más trabajosa.

-Te amo-, susurró obedientemente y Sherlock jadeó y se apretó más contra John, como su pudiese unir sus cuerpos por el pecho. John podía sentirle temblar y sonrió mientras apartaba a Sherlock ligeramente para poder mirarle a los ojos. Estaban cerrados fuertemente y John tocó suavemente cada párpado tembloroso antes de rodear la cara de Sherlock con sus manos.

-Te amo-. Repitió, acercando la cara del hombre más alto hacia abajo para poder besarle con suavidad.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sherlock contra la boca de John, haciéndole parar y parpadear sorprendido. – ¿Por qué me amas? Soy un sociópata egoísta que te hace daño. Consumí drogas, maté a gente y me sentí maravillosamente por ello. Traigo con frecuencia restos humanos a casa y llevo a cabo experimentos horribles con ellos que te molestan. No dejaré de hacer eso, no importa cuántas veces me lo pidas. Me dices que soy grosero y que no me relaciono bien con la gente. Tendré problemas y haré que tú te encargues de ellos, te haré daño una vez y otra vez y a veces no me arrepentiré. ¿Por qué me amas, John? ¿Por qué?

John presionó de nuevo sus labios contra los de Sherlock y finalmente consiguió una respuesta del detective asesor que no podía entender por qué alguien le amaba.

-Los dos estamos dañados, ¿sabes?- Dijo John, subiendo la mano de Sherlock y colocándola sobre la cicatriz en su hombro izquierdo. Alzó su propia mano y la colocó sobre el corazón de Sherlock. –A veces el daño está en el exterior, otras veces está en el interior, pero eso no significa que no seamos dignos de ser amados-. John besó a Sherlock por toda la mejilla y posó sus labios sobre la oreja de Sherlock, provocándole un escalofrío. –Te amo.

Sherlock permaneció pasivo en los brazos de John mientras John desabrochaba su camisa y lentamente se la quitaba de su cuerpo, arrojándola detrás de ellos. John apoyó las manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Sherlock y las movió hacia abajo, deteniéndose apenas debajo del cinturón de Sherlock. Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron para observar las manos de John tocándole, sus pupilas dilatándose rápidamente.

-Eres hermoso, por dentro y por fuera. Me encanta verte trabajar con experimentos en la cocina, sin importar lo horribles que lleguen a ser. Tienes una mente brillante y verte resolver un misterio o un caso difícil es como magia. Siempre te gritaré por tener partes del cuerpo en el frigorífico y por meter pies en el microondas- pero amas eso de mí. Significa que todavía me importa lo que estás haciendo. Nunca estoy aburrido junto a ti, Sherlock-. John se inclinó hacia delante y posó un beso sobre el rápido corazón palpitante de Sherlock. –Te amo.

Los dedos de John subieron danzando por el pecho de Sherlock y se cerraron sobre sus hombros, masajeando el musculo y la piel ahí, hasta que siguieron bajando por los brazos de Sherlock. Llevó los brazos de Sherlock hasta su cara y luego John besó tiernamente cada marca que decoraba las curvas de los brazos de Sherlock. Sherlock cerró los ojos, con el rostro ardiéndole de vergüenza.

-Eres perfecto-, susurró John, acercando sus labios para encontrarse con los de Sherlock en un ardiente beso. –Cada centímetro de ti-. Cuando se apartó para respirar, sostuvo las mejillas de Sherlock en sus manos hasta que Sherlock abrió sus ojos y cuando lo hizo, John sonrió. –Te amo.

Fue en ese momento cuando Sherlock irrevocable y completamente se enamoró de John Hamish Watson. Había dicho las palabras hacía un año, las había repetido hacía semanas, y había creído que hablaba en serio cada vez que las había dicho, pero ahora, mirando a John mientras le besaba y lamía a lo largo de su cuerpo, adorando a Sherlock como si fuese la cosa más excepcional del mundo, Sherlock supo que amaba a John. Era la diferencia entre ver y observar.

-Te amo, John.

-Lo sé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fue el primer fic de Sherlock que traduje allá por 2013-2014. Estaba en FFnet y no podía dejarlo allí, así que en cuanto obtuve el permiso de la autora para poder publicarlo aquí así lo hice :)


End file.
